4 Ghost 1 Demon
by M4ry CeCe
Summary: Cuatro personas y un destino. Un demonio con deseos del alma de Billy Joe Cobra entra en escena. ¿Podrán derrotarlo?
1. Billy y Mary

"_**4 ghosts 2 loves"**_

_**Mis lectoraaaas! **__**Les traigo un nuevo fic de ectofeature , por cierto disculpen si subo demasiados fics de DTMG pero esque me encantaaa *0* y en la mayoría de mis fics voy a participar como personaje principal o secundario , solo para notificarlas :P**_

_**Bueno , me callo y les dejo leer **_

_**DTMG no me pertence ni sus personajes , todos los derechos son de Disney XD.**_

_**Hare mención de un personaje , el cual pedi permiso para usar , del fanfic "mio" damas y caballeros : Tony Downey :D , este personaje no me pertenece , le pertenece a Takaishita StarkTaisho (gracias taki :3) y sin mas el fic **_

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar de California , Hollywood ; el famoso cantante , Billy Joe Cobra , estaba cantando otro de sus futuros éxitos , el joven era de 19 años , cabellera azabache azulada , nariz fina , ojos color turquesa y piel clara-morena , el cantante era de voz fina , suave y hermosa , era de talento natural , desde niño siempre fue igual de caprichoso y talentoso hasta hoy en dia

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take away

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

Sabia que hiba a ser un exito , pues el ritmo era muy pegajoso , el unico sonido en la mansion cobra era el del muchacho cantando la alegre cancion

"Here come bad news talking this and that

Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back

Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine

Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time

Here's why

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

Fue interrumpido en ese momento por una llamada de una buena amiga suya

-que pasa broamiga?-

-billy , no sabes lo que me acaban de notificar!- sono alegre una joven , por la voz que resonaba por el celular de los gritos de emoción que pegaba la muchacha

-que cosa?- pregunto curioso el azabache

-me han llamado para decirme que…-

-aja…-

-tu y yo nos vamos de gira por toda asia!-

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a gritar y saltar de la emoción , ambos compartían un gusto por el continente asiático , ya que fue ahí donde se conocieron y tuvieron a sus mejores fans ahí , aparte por la comida y la cultura tan "friki" que tenían

-cuando nos vamos?- pregunto el cantante tratando de cargar de nuevo la cordura

-mañana! Ya esta todo arreglado , solo empacamos y nos vemos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad- en la otra línea hablaba una joven de 18 años , también cantante y no solo eso , también era novelista , dibujante , ex-animadora de walt Disney productions y era la directora de cine mas joven (pero no la mejor) en películas de terror y romance gay –cosa extraña pero le gustaba a la gente -, cabello alaciado teñido de blanco con las puntas negras y su lado izquierdo rapado , la verdad esque se veía muy bien asi , no extrañaba su antiguo peinado que consistía en cabello castaño natural con las puntas rubias igual naturales , con ondulaciones preciosas pero desordenadas , por que será que no le gustaba?, todas las mañanas se levantaba como una bruja , todo el cabello desordenado y aparte se enredaba bastante

-Te mandare una limosina en la mañana para que vengamos los dos al aeropuerto sale?- cabe mencionar que la joven artista era de raza mexicana , por lo cual , al cantante le era un poco difícil desifrar los significados de las extrañas palabras nativas que decía

-ehh…osea?-

-argh…ok?-

-OK!- respondio infantemente el mayor.

Al dia siguiente , Billy se levanto emocionado , empaco todo lo que necesitaría para la gira ; salio y vio una limosina pintada de dorado y el chofer le abria la entrada

-señor cobra…- dijo firmemente el hombre vestido de traje elegante negro

-si- asintió el azabache subiéndose al extravagante vehiculo , dentro se encontraba su amiga en persona , media 1.78 era de familia alta , para su edad , era normal su estatura , pero cuando tenia 14 años , media lo mismo

-eh , listo?- dijo la menor con una sonrisa en el rostro

-The Cobra nacio listo- .

Despues de ir a India , China , Filipinas , Turquia y Singapur , llegaron a donde tenían muchísimo entusiasmo por llegar : Japon

Al llegar al lugar del escenario , los chicos estaban tras bambalinas , Mary traía puestos unos shorts negros de cuero con medias rojas transparentes , corset del mismo color , una corbata negra y tenis converse negros , mientras que Billy traía puesta una camisa amarilla con corbata morada , encima una chaqueta del mismo color con detalles dorados y pelaje de melena de león en la parte del cuello , jeans azules , botas marrones con broches dorados y un sombrero negro con una tira morada-azulada y una calavera en la parte derecha

-Konichiwa publico!- grito la peliblanca saliendo con un micrófono en las manos gritándole a la prensa que gritaba con emoción

-quieren a Billy?!- la gente gritaba mas fuerte en señal de afirmación , en eso salio Billy con un micrófono en las manos

-ya llego por quien lloraban!- grito el azabache sonriendo con una guitarra roja

-cuando quieras Ruiz- sonrio el mayor dirigiéndose a su compañera , esta asintió

-Esta es una canción que muchos de ustedes conocen , quien se ha sentido como un "monster"?!- al reconocer el nombre de la canción , la muchedumbre empezó a gritar mas fuerte , Billy comenzó a tocar con notas fuertes y rapidas

"You were my conscience

So solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world is ours"

-vengan esos aplausos!- exclamo billy con entusiasmo a la audiencia ,esta obedecio y aplaudia con ritmo

"I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling

(They're calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

But now that you're gone

The world is ours

When you find a strength and solutions

But I like the tension

And not always knowing the answers

Well you're gonna lose it... You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world is ours"

-GRACIAS!- gritaron al unisono los dos cantantes.

Mary acabo de cambiarse para la siguiente canción , consistía en unos pantalones marrones con listones color crema , una blusa de tirantes negra con una corona dorada con sus iniciales grabadas "MCR" , la corbata negra de siempre , muñequeras negras , tenis-bota negros y colgantes dorados en forma de de "$" –billy! Ya sal , tardaste mucho- pero no resivio respuesta

-billy!- volvió a llamar la artista

-billy , no estoy para juegos , el publico espera!- la menor perdió la paciencia y fue a los vestidores donde Billy suspuestamente se estaba cambiando , no le importaba si no había terminado , lo que descubrió fue horripilante , encontró a Billy en el piso muerto con una cuchilla en el pecho y una herida en el estomago en forma de "X" que significaría aquello? , grito y llamo a un hospital y se llevaron a Billy , no tuvo mas remedio que contarle la triste noticia a sus queridos fans , salio como condenada a muerte al escenario , se podían ver los rostros confusos de la gente por la mirada triste de la jovencita

-que ocurre?!- se escucho que decía un muchacho , la peliblanca suspiro , tomo el micrófono y hablo

-les tengo dos noticias , ambas…son malas…la primera es que , el concierto se suspende…- la gente empezó a hacer pucheros y cuchichear entre ellos

-la segunda es…que Billy joe cobra…fue asesinado hace unos pocos momentos…eso es todo- las fans del difunto comenzaron a llorar y gritar que no debio haber pasado eso , todo lo que se escuchaba eran lamentos

-tambien estoy trsite por eso , pero el esta en un mejor lugar ahora…- dicho esto , la peliblanca se retiro.

_**No me odien por matar a Billy! Es parte de la historia , mas tarde subiré el segundo capi para dejarlas sin suspenso :) **_

_**La canción que canta Billy al principio es de Pharrel Williams "Happy" imagino que ya la han escuchado y la canción que canta Mary…ejem yo con Billy ewe…es de Paramore "Monster"**_

_**Hasta la próxima! **_

_**Cobra Out**_

_**Reviews? :D**_


	2. Billy y Mary parte 2

"_**4 Ghosts 2 Loves"**_

_**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de 4G2L espero y no me demore toda la tarde haciendo esto , ya que quiero hacer los capítulos largos , me encantaría que dejaran reviews para este fic me fascinan sus comentarios , siempre me sacan una sonrisa del rostro **_

_**Les dejo el fic :D**_

Mary estaba desbastada , en un pasado llego a sentir cosas por el azabache , pero después , solo le tomo como un amigo , su mejor amigo , habían hecho muchas cosas juntos…cosas que , jamas olvidaría…nunca.

El dia del funeral de Billy , los padres de este , invitaron a la jovencita a venir , pero solo la lastimaría mas , pero no podía ser egoísta en una situación como la que estaba pasando.

Vistio con un vestido negro elegante con encages grises, el mejor de sus vestidos que había guardado para una ocasión especial , colgantes en forma de notas de música negras y un sombrero para la lluvia , ese dia estaba muy nublado y supuso que tal vez llovería , y fue asi.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí , para recordar a Baruch Cohen , mejor conocido como Billy Joe Cobra…amigos y parientes hay aquí , todos lo extrañaremos…- exclamo un hombre de unos 20 años vestido de negro de cabellos rubios y ojos azules , un viejo amigo de la familia Cohen.

Los padres de Billy fueron los primeros en decir sus palabras a su hijo

-Hijo…perdóname por no saber apreciarte…- decía un hombre muy parecido a Billy pero con ojos verdes , no turquesa ; en un pasado , el señor James Cohen no había apreciado el talento de su hijo , siempre le decía que seria un gusto pasajero y que no llegaría a nada si no terminaba la escuela , y ahora , que había visto a su hijo brillar ante el mundo , se sintió bañado en culpa eterna y la melancolía abrazaba fuertemente su alma hasta el punto que James no podía ver a su hijo por mas tiempo , le dolia demasiado , no podía ni siquiera verle , su madre , Alice Cohen , de cabellos rubios y ojos turquesa solo se limito a llorar y besarle la frente a su hijo en una seña de un "te amo hijo mio" .

-Ahora escucharemos unas palabras de nuestra invitada de honor , Marianna Cortes Ramirez , mejor conocida como Mary Cobra Ruiz-

La peliblanca fruncio el ceño , odiaba ese nombre , pero en estos momentos no podía enojarse , se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al ataúd para abrazar al cadáver de su amigo

-Billy era…un buen amigo , a pesar de siempre parecer un niño egoísta , era una buena persona , tanta melancolía es la que oscurece mi alma , por la perdida de un amigo , un amigo que he tenido por mas de una década….fueron años de felicidad y diversión…pero ahora , todos sabemos que Baruch Cohen , esta en un mejor lugar…que descanses en paz querido amigo…nunca te olvidaremos…nunca- dicho esto , la joven se retiro llorando a su asiento.

Otros amigos de la familia Cohen se acercaron para decir otros discursos , mientras el publico permanecia en penumbra , por alguna extraña razón , se sintió que los colores bajaban a un color mas opaco y gris , bueno se supone que , en los funerales asi parece , pero esto , era diferente , el negro se torno de un tono mas oscuro revasando la realidad , la piel de el publico se torno mas palido , junto con los colores de los ojos de la demás gente…ahora la cereza en el helado , seria que lloviera , en ese mismo instante , cayo una…dos…tres…cuatro…diez…quice gotas de lluvia , es un cliché demasiado cliché , pensó la peliblanca , es un cliché que caiga lluvia en los momentos tristes , y para variar , en un funeral…

Por Dios , veía demasiadas películas ,tantas , que ya tenia conociemiento "profundo" sobre las películas.

Al volver a America , y a su mansión , se dejo caer en las sabanas negras y bostezar , había llegado a las 12:00 am , tenia mucho sueño , aunque no pareciera , era cansado sentarse , y no lo pensaba porque fuera una niña mimada , lo pensaba porque era muy cierto , 6 horas de viaje en avión , es cansado pero…había experimentado peores ; como cuando fue de viaje desde su estado natal en Mexico , hasta llegar al filo de territorio que separaba al país mexicano de Guatemala , fueron como unas 10 o 9 horas de viaje sentada ; se levanto con paso lento , fue a la cocina y en un vaso ancho y pequeño de cristal , lo lleno de un liquido café chocolate rojizo , coca-cola , termino el vaso , llego a la ducha en su habitación , se desvistió y se dejo manchar por las transparentes y cristalinas aguas que mojaban y rozaban su piel palida y a la vez morena , la joven sintió como sus ojos se le nublaban y empezó a dejar salir de sus ojos chocolate amargo , lagrimas suaves , se sentían como seda mojada ; la verdad era que , Mary era una joven adulta muy extrovertida y mas para su edad , pero tampoco lo suficiente como para hacer una escena en la ducha con su melancolía , pero tenia que aceptar que estaba muy deprimida , y para colmo , estaba en sus días.

El liquido rojo se deslizaba por sus muslos , después en las pantorrillas para luego bañar sus pies de sangre , no era su culpa manchar la ducha de sangre como si hubiera ocurrido una masacre , es normal , a todas las mujeres les pasa…

Salio de la ducha y se vistió , se acomodo en su cama , era acolchonadita , pero esta vez , se sentía mas dura , decidio ignorar eso y dormir , pues estaba muy cansada , se tapo con sabanas de doble color , un lado era de color crema , y el otro lado era de un rojo suave , se tapo con el lado rojo y cerro los ojos con ternura.

Los días pasaron , y la noticia de la semana , era el asesinato de Billy Joe Cobra , lo pasaban en las noticias cada 30 minutos , era desesperante , daban ganas de darle un golpe al que estuviera narrando el suceso .

Mary se levantaba todos los días con el intestino grueso irritado , era por la cola-cola y otros alimentos que consumia en exceso .

A los 10 dias del triste suceso , paso la otra noticia del siglo

-Noticias de ultima hora!- decía un hombre de cabellera castaña y piel clara de ojos azules

-La famosa cantante , dibujante , directora y novelista Marianna Cortes Ramirez , mejor conocida como Mary Cobra Ruiz , fue encontrada muerta en la sala de su casa muerta , al parecer fue intoxicada con cola-cola ; vaya que esta mujer tenia una FUERTE adicción hahaha- bromeaba el hombre con una mirada burlona.

-Esperamos que nos sintonicen , eso es todo por hoy-

Mary había muerto intoxicada…o eso hacia pensar a la comunidad , la verdad era que , una mujer extraña entro a la mansión Ruiz , y lleno de un liquido verde ,que resulto ser veneno , las botellas de coca-cola de la joven.

Despues de eso , los fans de BJC y MCR se lamentaban todos los días por la muerte de ambos , la noticia de ambos dejo de dar importancia a la mitad de Beverly Beverly en dos días.

_**Las deje en suspenso? :D muajajajaja ok no… xD espero les haya gustado , dejen sus reviews siempre estoy para ustedes , duda o comentario es siempre aceptado**_

_**Lanzanme de todo:tomates , piedras , baldes , edificios , unicornios LO QUE SEA! **_

_**Pero aquí toy :3**_

_**Cobra out :)**_


	3. Spencer y Ricardo

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Hellooooooo! :D aquí feliz por escribir! No se por que extraña fuerza celestial pasa esto , pero me encanta dejarlas en suspenso ;D ….ok no xD En este capi hare mención de un personaje nuevo , es 100% mio , no robo derechos :) asdasdasd!**_

_**Billy: ya cállate y empieza a narrarme!**_

_**Yo:bueno pero no toda la historia trata de ti :(**_

_**Spencer: en este capitulo narraras sobre mi de una buena vez?**_

_**Yo: la verdad asi es spency! *abraza a spency :3***_

_**Billy: oye déjalo es mio! D:**_

_**Yo: nop! Yo elijo cuando te va a pertenecer , por ahora , Spencer es mio! Muajajaja**_

_**Spencer: bueno , ya pasamos al fic?**_

_**Yo: oh , cierto , bueno aquí esta el fic! Xd**_

Pasaron 6 años desde la muerte de los dos cantantes , y dos nuevas estrellas de Hollywood salían a la luz , y tenían nombres y apellidos : Harry Spencer Wright , un director de cine de horror , el mas famoso hasta el momento , era de piel morena , ojos carbón , cabellera castaña rojiza , tenia un poco de barba en la barbilla , un galanaso de 20 años ; y Logan Woods , de la misma edad , piel morena , ojos verdes y cabello teñido de rojo , Logan era un famoso novelista , escribia los guiones de las películas de Spencer y también escribia guiones para otros directores , pero como su mejor amigo , Spencer era su favorito para escribir guiones y ver el magnifico resultado , también había quedado como el segundo hombre mas sexy de Hollywood –el primero lo ocupaba Spencer-.

Un noche , Spencer había quedado en verse con Log , como le decía el castaño , en el cine , pues quería ver su nueva película , aunque ya la había visto , mas el pelirrojo no ; Spencer llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga hasta los codos blanca con rayas rojas , jeans rectos azules oscuros y vans negros , Logan llevaba una camisa polo negra , encima de ella , una chaqueta gris de tela suave , jeans iguales a los de Spencer y tenis skate amarillos.

Ya Spencer y Logan en el auto , el cual era un lindo Sonic 2017 rojo , fueron en camino al cine , pero en una charla graciosa que tenían , un auto extraño de color morado de una marca que ambos no reconocieron , se abalanzo ante el Sonic donde hibasn los jóvenes , pero Spencer pudo esquivarlo con un movimiento rápido

-Eh! Que le pasa?!- grito Spencer bajando el vidrio para reclamarle al o la chofer , mas no obtuvo respuesta

-Que mierda…- susurro el castaño

-Al menos salimos vivos…- dijo jadeando Logan

-Al menos…pero cuando descubra quien fue , juro que lo golpeare!-

-Oye viejo calmate!-exclamo el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder a lo que le decía su amigo , el mismo auto que se había abalanzado antes contra ellos , embistió un auto verde , provocando que este , se diera con el Sonic rojo.

Harry Spencer Wright nacio el 24 de Noviembre y murió el 15 de Julio

Logan Woods nacio el 31 de Abril y murió el 15 de Julio

Todos los admiradores y fans de ambos lamentaron su perdida , tan solo habían durado en Hollywood 5 años , y ya habían muerto…

Spencer se lavanto débilmente , no sabia donde estaba , era muy oscuro , trato de levantarse pero sabia que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba enfrente de el , se golpearía con eso , pero no sucedió eso , en vez de que se golpeara , traspaso "eso" , y resulto que "eso" , era un ataúd , eso lo dejo en shock , había muerto? Pero…como murió? No recordaba nada…solo recodaba que hiba al cine con Logan hasta que…hasta ahí recordó…..

Estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad , se levanto , ya que estaba acostado , camino un par de metros hacia adelante hasta que diviso a un chico que llevaba la misma vestimenta que llevaba Logan la ultima vez que lo vio , solo que este , era de piel y cabello azulados

-L-Logan?- pregunto el castaño con la duda encima

-Spen-cer?- pregunto el otro , si , definitivamente ese era Logan , reconocio su voz suave pero madura .

-Logan!- el castaño se acerco corriendo para abrazar a a su amigo

-Viejo! Que te paso? Ahora estas…todo azul-

-Lo se…tu también…acaso será que nososotros somos…-

-Fantasmas?...-

-Pero…eso es posible?-

-Al parecer si…-

-…-

-…-

-Sabes que podríamos hacer?- exclamo el novelista con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Que?-dijo sonriendo también el castaño , esperando que fuera lo que estaba pensando

-Quieres entrar al cine gratis?- el otro solo rio y rodo los ojos

-Eso ya lo hacíamos Log hahaha-

Los dos jóvenes se la pasaron haciendo de todo , pero lo que mas disfrutaban , era volar , se sentían libres con ese aire fresco .

La estaban pasando al máximo , no había nada que se les impidiera , excepto ser vistos por la gente , veian como la gente les traspasaba

-eh spence…no nos ven verdad?-

-supongo que no…pero , imagina si , yo no te pudiera ver o que tu no me pudieras ver…-

-estariamos solos…-

-Por eso te tengo amigo Log- exclamo el castaño sonriéndole al pelirrojo , el cual le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando los ojos , en ese momento , algo o alguien les inyecto algo por la espalda y se desmayaron al instante , habían unas dos personas que traían capuchas negras también fantasmas , no se les podía ver el rostro , cargaron a ambos chicos y se los llevaron quien sabe donde.

Spencer y Logan se levantaron en unas camas individuales

-D-donde…estamos?- gimio el castaño viendo como su amigo dormia

-L-logan?...despierta viejo…- el otro se despertó al sentir que Spencer lo empujaba de los brazos para despertarlo

-ehh?...que? donde?...- decía adormilado el pelirrojo

-Logan , viejo , sabes donde estamos?-

-N-no , no lo se bro…tu?-

-ni idea…-.

_**Buenoooo , como ve que me quedo**__**? :) **_

_**Logan: pero que nos inyectaron?**_

_**Yo: eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo :P**_

_**Billy: por que nos dejas con el suspensooo?! *hace un puchero***_

_**Yo: para darle emoción , me gusta que mis lectores experimenten esa sensación ,si les ha gustado Logan para sus fics , pídanme permiso por un review y yo les contesto va? , pero bueno , nos vemos en el siguiente capi chao chao!**_

_**No olviden dejar un review :D**_

_**Cobra out.**_


	4. Te vi , y me enamoraste

" _**4 Ghost 2 loves"**_

_**Hoy no tengo casi nada de inspiración U_U pero Cobra hara lo posible para seguir brindándoles de esta tierna historia , veo que no tiene muchos "fanáticos" pero yo estoy aquí en positivo tratando de hacer que esto funcione de acuerdo? :)**_

_**Les dejo el fic :D**_

Ambos chicos se levantaron de esas extrañas camas , al principio pensaban que era un hospital , y que en realidad no habían muerto y que todo fue un mal sueño , pero entonces , como era que habían soñado lo mismo? , se lavantaron y vieron que seguían con esa piel azulada y flotaban , seguían siendo fantasmas , flotaron hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía una recepción o algo asi , había una larga fila de personas , también fantasmas , una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años –fantasma- , estaba atendiendo a los demás fantasmas , que rayos?! Todos son fantasmas? Es un poco desesperante estar repitiendo esa palabra , aunque a los dos compañeros les gustara mucho el terror , ya se habían aburrido de pronunciar esa palabra.

-disculpen señores- exclamo una joven de unos 20 años , vestía un vestido color aqua , cabello rubio y ojos azules , -acaban de llegar?-

-si , nos puede decir en donde estamos?...espera , tu eres Lolo Calorie?- la rubia , reconociendo el rostro y la voz de Spencer , abrió los ojos y sonrio

-Spencer Wright! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?!-

-Yo pensé que me odiabas Lolo…- dijo el castaño con una mirada fría

-ah…eso , si…pues yo era muy joven , teníamos 14 años Spence , me deje llevar demasiado por la riqueza que me ofrecia mi papá-

-mm…ya veo…conoces a mi amigo Logan?-

-oh , Logan Woods! Mi novelista favorito!- Lolo se acerco y le ofrecio un apretón de manos a Logan , el cual correspondió con una sonrisa

-un gusto Lolo , por cierto , sabes en donde estamos?-

-oh , claro , yo solo trabajo aquí , están en el registro de fantasmas de la ciudad- Spencer y logan volteaban a ver como los fantasmas salían acompañados por otros , y los guiaban a la larga fila , mientras que a los que atendían , les daban unas hojas

-Miren , voy a explicarles todo lo que se , solo llevo un año aquí ; al morir , ustedes no pudieron completar su vida , osea que , su muerte fue planeada por alguien o algo ; asi que , unos encargados de este lugar , van a recogerlos inyectándoles un sedante para fantasmas , luego , se supone que al despertar , un encargado o encargada les explica esto que les estoy explicando y los lleva a ese lugar- dijo la rubia señalando hacia donde estaba la fila

-y por qué se forman?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-para registrarlos ; les dan unas hojas donde tienen que escribir varias cosas , como su nombre completo , la edad en la que murieron , y si lo recuerdan , como muerieron , si no recuerdan nada , en dos años después de estar aquí , te muestran como moriste , ya que es un poco lento extraer todos los recuerdos de todas las personas con muertes planeadas-

-ya veo…-

-bien , síganme porfavor- Lolo llevó a los dos muchachos a una sección especial , en la que registraban a celebridades , la habitación estaba de un color gris con decoraciones primaverales muy bonitas

-en esta sección , registramos a las celebridades , por ejemplo , cantantes , actores y/o actrices , directores de cine , novelistas e.t.c. pasen-

Al entrar vieron a un hombre de no mas de 30 años , sentado en un escritorio de roble , vestia de traje elgante marron con corbata azul , su expresión cambio de fría a alegre al ver a los dos jóvenes

-ah! Spencer Wright y Logan Woods! Que alegria y que pena tenerlos aqui-

-por que pena?- preguntó el castaño

-por que eran demasiado jóvenes…no se merecían esto…en fin , mi nombre es Jake Parker y yo registro a las celebridades de Estados Unidos-

El hombre saco de un cajón del lado derecho , unas hojas , aproximadamente una hojas

-les voy a pedir que , llenen estas hojas con los datos siguientes-

Spencer y Logan se miraron cara a cara , asintieron al hombre y empezaron a escribir , no sin antes pedir prestado un lápiz , los datos hiban asi:

"Nombre completo:

Edad:

Fecha de Nacimiento:

Sexo:

Causa de la Muerte (si no recuerda como murió no responda) :

A que se dedicaba :

A que teme:

Residencia anterior : "

Ambos llenaron las preguntas y le dieron las hojas correspondientes al hombre , Parker les dijo que podían retirarse , que Lolo estaría afuera esperandolos para asignarles un hogar.

Spencer fue asignado a una mansión muy parecida a la que tenia antes , era una linda mansión de color naranja y detalles rojos , en la parte trasera , estaba el logo de su compañía , un fantasma rojo , jardines simétricos y fuentes de zombies adornando las palmeras.

Logan fue asignado en una mansión también , era de color gris y detalles amarillos , arboles con petalos amarillos y rojos , en la parte trasera , una pista de skatebord y una piscina en el segundo piso.

Paso 1 semana , le habían asignado sus antiguas profesiones a los muchachos , su vida era un poco extraña , bueno su otra vida , era casi como cuando estaban vivos , solo que aquí , podias transpasar las paredes , Spencer hizo nuevos amigos fantasmas , conocio a dos gemelos indues , Shanilla y Rajeev Bugwatti , y Logan hizo amigos también , Tony Downey y Scarlett Buttowski.

Un dia , Spencer y Logan estaban de paseo en un parque publico , muy parecido al parque Roxbury que había en Beverly Beverly , Spencer bebia de un vaso con agua de cereza mientras Logan contemplaba el paisaje , hasta que vio a una pareja de amigos , o eso parecía , eran dos fantasmas caminando , una joven de unos 18 o 19 años y a otro joven guapo de unos 19 años y vio que ambos reian y se hiban acercando poco a poco a donde estaban Logan y Spencer , la joven era muy linda , lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara , el joven que acompañaba a la otra , volteo a ver adonde estaban los otros amigos y se fijo en Spencer , este sintió que lo observaban y volteo a ver a cierto azabache , sip era BJC y MCR dando un paseo , la peliblanca al notar que su amigo se sonrojaba por el castaño , quiso abrir conversación con el

-eh hola! Soy Mary Cobra Ruíz y ustedes?- hablo alegremente la joven

-Y-yo soy Logan W-woods- dijo embobado este

-y yo Spencer Wright , un gusto , tus novelas y películas siempre me han gustado mucho!- exclamo Spencer extendiéndole la mano , la cual fue correspondida

-El es mi buen amigo Billy Joe Cobra-

-Ah , BJC eh… tu música casi no me ha gustado , pero la mayoría me gusta- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al azabache

-e-eh? Ah , bueno g-gracias…- dijo sonrojado Billy , cabe mencionar que ahora , podían transformarse ya quisieran en aspecto humano o fantasmagórico.

-tenemos que apurarnos , tenemos una álbum que grabar , les dejo mi numero y el de Billy , llamenos cuando quieran!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro , mientras que Spencer contemplaba a Billy con una sonrisa , el azabache al percatarse de esto , se sonrojo mas y se cruzo de brazos

-q-que tanto m-me ves?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-hahahaha , que lindo eres , me agradan los yanderes hahaha!- el azabache permaneció callado sonrojado

-eres divertido…me llamas?- dijo Spencer dandole su numero escrito en un papel

-ah…eh…y-yo…..si…- tomo el papelito y se lo metio en el bolsillo

-fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos , nos vemos otro dia?-

-por supuesto!- respondieron el pelirrojo y el castaño con una sonrisa.

_**Aquí lo dejoooo! :D en este fic va a haber un Billy yandere ewe asi que prepárense .**_

_**No olviden dejar un review sipi? :)**_

_**En la conti pondré una mini biografia de Logan y Scarlett :3**_

_**XOXO XOXO XOXO**_

_**Cobra out. :)**_


	5. Te confieso que

" _**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

**Cobra reportándose! :D hubo algunos problemas con el fic , pero ahora todo esta bien! :) **

**les doy las gracias a AntoRodriguez7 y a Eyes Moon por avisarme que había un error en el cuarto capitulo. :S**

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas , los chicos se fueron conociendo entre ellos poco a poco , la vida en "la ciudad de los muertos" , no era tan mala , al menos no como creían , era casi como vivir una vida normal ; de vez en cuando , los 4 chicos hiban al cine , o al comer a algún lado como pizza hut , o restaurantes lujosos .

Spencer estaba empezando a notar cosas nuevas , como que Log y Mary se lanzaban miradas seductoras o enamoradas si estaban juntos , una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en la mirada del peliazul , no tenia otras cosas que hacer , tan solo recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado en su estancia en este paraíso para los muertos , sus amigos nuevos eran geniales y también los viejos , se la pasaban mejor que antes , lo que mas disfrutaba el grupo de 9 amigos , era volar en grupo en sus formas de fantasmas , todos ellos eran el , Log , Mary , Lolo , Shanilla , Rajeev , Tony , Scarlett y…Billy… , pensar en Billy le hizo recordar que , lo había cachado estos últimos días espiándolo si hiba al parque , o a cualquier lado , incluso visitaba su estudio cuando hiba a trabajar en sus películas , estaba teniendo la sospecha de que…lo estaba acosando?...

Prefirió olvidar eso , para remplazarlo con un "tal vez es timido y solo quiere conocerlo mas…" después de todo , el ERA un adulto , tenia que usar la lógica.

Asi que tomo una descicion , tomo su celular , y llamo a Billy a invitarlo al parque.

-Aló?- pregunto cierto peliazul

-Billy , soy Spencer- dijo de manera alegre el cineasta

-a-ah! Spen-cer…que tal broamigo?- respondio esto ultimo mas confiado el cantante

-queria llamarte , para invitarte a almorzar conmigo en el parque Ghost Roxbury , tu sabes , para conocernos más-

-ah , claro! Por supuesto , a que hora?-

-a las 7:00 pm-

-si , ahí estare- canturreó el peliazul , del otro lado de la línea , Billy "saltaba" de felicidad en el aire , se recostó en un sillón anaranjado volviendo a su forma humana suspirando , hoy se lo contaría a Spencer , le diría…

A las 7:00 pm de ese dia , Spencer fue en su forma humana con la misma ropa con la que murió ; Billy fue con una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla , jeans ajustados y tenis de bota skate.

Ya en el parque Ghost Roxbury , Spencer espero con una leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas , con una canasta de comida en una mesa de madera ; espero unos 5 minutos , cuando vio a el Billy humano al que quería mucho , no sabia como fue que lo sintió , pero lo quería…

Siempre lo apoyaba , lo hacia reir , lo hacia pasar buenos momentos , hasta que pasaba mas tiempo con el que con Logan , pero no había problema para el , ya que Log siempre salía con Mary.

-eh Billy!- el azabache volteo la mirada a el mayor , se sonrojo y corrió hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que hay amigosaurio!- dijo Billy chocando los cinco con Spencer

-que has traido para comer?- pregunto Billy con los ojos brillando

-te gustan los sándwiches?-

-de que haz traido?-

-bien…déjame ver…- el cineasta hurgo en la canasta color crema

-tengo de…mermelada de cereza y fresa…de jamon…de lechuga…de…mantequilla de mani-

-oh! Dame el de mantequilla de maní!- la mirada del menor se encendió y tomo el sándwich para metérselo rápidamente a la boca

-mmmm delicioso!...espera- el azabache sintió unos pequeñitos trozos en la crema

-tiene trozos?- dijo seriamente

-amm…si…algún problema?-

-que si lo hay!?- el menor se volteo e hizo un puchero infantil sonrojándose levemente sin darse cuenta , terminaron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a el trato de que Spencer le quitara los trozos y cada uno de ellos , o si no Billy se iria de ahí , quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo , ya que no emitían sonido alguno hasta para comer , hasta que Billy rompió el silencio con un gemido

-y…cuéntame , que recuerdas de tu vida- el mayor trago y sonrió ante el comentario , antes de que este dijera algo , Billy frunció el ceño y se sonrojo

-deja de sonreír asi…- dijo molesto el menor , el otro solo rio entre dientes

-esta bien Bill…bueno como te decía-

Spencer fue contándole poco a poco de sus gustos y de lo que recordaba de su vida pasada

-interesante…bien , ahora te contare de mi vida , como yo llevo mas de 3 años aquí , te contare TODO lo que he pasado aquí- dijo esbozando una sonrisa el moreno.

Fue una larga historia (to lazy para escribir toda la vida de Billy xD) .

-y eso fue todo…- dijo triunfante Billy al ver la mirada embobada y sorprendida de su acompañante , como ya casi era hora de ir a su casa , decidió decirle de una buena vez a Spencer sus sentimientos , tomo sus manos haciendo que este se sonroje un poco y sacando a Spencer de su trance

-S-spenc-er…- balbuceo el menor sonrojado como un tomate

-uh…si Billy?-dijo el mayor también sonrojado por el acto , sentía que hiba a explotar , hiba a mil por hora

-q-queria confe-s-sarte que…m-me…- por Dios Cobra solo dilo dilo! –me…me g-gustas…te amo- el pequeño cantante soltó las manos de el cineasta ,el cual estaba en completo shock y no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra

-t-tengo que…irme…adiós Spencer- Billy se paro unos segundos , miro hacia Spencer como tomate y le planto un beso rápido en la mejilla , yéndose de ahí con todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

A lo lejos , Mary , Logan , Tony , Scarlett , Lolo y los gemelos Buwatti observaban el suceso , todos sabían de los sentimientos de Billy hacia Spencer , y de los sentimientos de Spencer hacia Billy , al ver que Spencer se quedaba en shock , Mary corrió hacia Spencer agitando sus hombros

-Spencer! Spencer , despierta!-

-cariño tranquila- dijo cierto pelirrojo tomando de un brazo a la peliblanca de la cintura

-bien pero , míralo , quedo en un trauma enorme-

-el lo ama demasiado…no crees que por eso se quedo asi?- dijo con respeto un castaño con ropas militares

-tienes razón Tony…- dijo Shanilla agarrando un vaso de agua al lado de Spencer y lo vació en su cabeza , despertando de un salto a este

-wha! Ah q-que paso?!- todos menos Spencer pusieron cara de preocupación y seriedad , como harian que Spencer reaccionara a la confesión de Billy?...

_**Y aquí termina :3 , espero y hayan disfrutado de su lectura , fue un poquis difil hacer este capi , ya que aquí es bien tarde , y mañana tengo escuela D:**_

_**Pero lo bueno esque no estamos viendo casi nada , por asuntos escolares (yay :D)**_

_**Saludos y besos a AntoRodriguez7 , .94 y a Taishita StarkTaisho :***_

_**En el siguiente capi les doy las mini-biografias :D**_

_**Cobra out :)**_

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Tambien te amo!

" _**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Ok…en este momento no se muy bien que cosa va a salir de mi mente tan GIGANTE pero…aver que sale ok? Bueno , primero les doy las biografías que les prometi –no se las di en el capi anterior por que era muy tarde ya en mi país-**_

_**Scarlett Buttowski**_

_**Edad:16 años **_

_**Estatura: 1.68**_

_**Apariencia: Cabello corto lacio teñido de anaranjado , antes lo tenia pelirrojo , piel clara , ojos verdes , vestimenta digna de una acróbata de deportes extremos adolescente ( xD ) .**_

_**Le gusta: el skatebord , los deportes extremos , el color morado , azul y rosa , la música rock y pop.**_

_**Odia: el ballet , las chicas fresas , cosas afeminadas –excepto el color rosa- los chihuahuas , los hamsters , la música clásica.**_

_**Logan Woods**_

_**Edad:20 años**_

_**Estatura: 1.75**_

_**Le gusta: leer , la música pop , rock y hip-hop , el color gris , amarillo , negro y rojo , escribir poesía , novelas e.c.t. , el chocolate , el skatebord y cantar –poco , pero le gusta- y las películas y libros de terror.**_

_**Odia: el ajedrez , el color verde – porque le recuerda a la película de "El Exsorcista" - , la música jazz .**_

_**Si les ha gustado alguno de estos personajes pueden pedirme si les dejo usarlos , solo envíenme un invox y ya :D Ahora me callo y les dejo el fic.**_

_Que es lo que hiban a hacer con su amigo shockeado? Era muy difícil…_

_Tenian que hacerlo reaccionar , ni si quiera recordaba que Billy le había besado en la mejilla , solo recordaba que le se le había declarado y eso es todo , de ahí , todo se volvió negro para él._

_Tenian que pensar…_

_Un dia , los chicos –excepto Billy y Spencer- se reunieron en un café , y todos se quedaron callados la mayoría del tiempo , pensando en que podían hacer con Spencer , le tenían mucho aprecio al castaño , además , todos creían que se veian lindos juntos , en especial Mary y Lolo._

_-Entonces…que tal? Alguna idea?...- pregunto Tony_

_-mmmmm….- murmuro Scarlett_

_-y si hacemos que Billy se le declare de nuevo?- comento Logan _

_-No lo dejaría peor de a como estaba? Además , vieron como se puso Billy cuando se le declaro? Estaba totalmente rojo y nervioso- dijo Shanilla , todos los demás asintieron_

_-Lo único que tenemos que hacer , es que Billy le coquetee como todo el galan que se cree- dijo Rajeev , dicho esto , recibió un puñetazo de su hermana –auch!- _

_-El que seas un fantasma , no significa que no te regañe!- gruñio la chica de lentes , recibiendo de respuesta un puchero de su hermano_

_-Shanilla , déjalo en paz es mi novio!- dijo "lloriqueando" Lolo aferrándose a el mencionado , shanilla rodo los ojos y volvió al tema_

_-yo digo que…- hizo una pausa Mary – Una manera tierna de hacer que Billy le recuerde todo lo que paso , seria que le cantara una canción , pero como es timido con Spencer , no se si sea posible-_

_-es buena idea…pero tienes razón , Billy es nervioso con él- respondio Logan aferrándola hacia el , el grupo quedo en un silencio que parecía eterno._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo recordar…- menciono Lolo_

_-Oh! , ahora que lo recuerdo , se veian tan lindos que les tome una foto mientras Billy se le declaraba!- dijo con una sonrisa Mary , de repente todas las miradas se fijaron molestas en ella , hasta la de su novio Logan _

_-perdon!-_

_-por que no lo dijiste antes?!- regaño Tony , era extraño verlo de esa manera , pero Spencer era como un hermano para el _

_-lo s-siento…es que soy muy distraída y me olvido de las c-cosas…- dijo bajando la mirada la peliblanca_

_-tranquila amor , no es tu culpa…- la consolo el pelirrojo_

_-Bueno , no importa Ruiz , tomamos una decisión no?- dijo Rajeev_

_-Le mostraremos la foto a Spencer y veremos si lo recuerda- dijo Scarlett_

_-Cruzen los dedos!- dijo Lolo_

_El joven Wright , estaba sentado en el patio delantero de su mansión , no podía recordar nada de lo que paso la otra vez que se reunio con Billy , solo recordó las palabras "Te amo…" que emanaban de sus labios que se veian tan suaves…daban ganas de comérselos , el mismo cineasta se sonrojo de sus pensamientos y se golpeo la frente con la mano – soy un pervertido…- se dijo este , cuando vio a sus amigos…en grupo? Era algo extraño verlos todos juntos , ignoro eso y dijo _

_-eh chicos que hacen aquí? Que ocurre?- No dijeron nada y Logan se le acerco _

_-Log , bro , que pasa?- pregunto curioso el cineasta , el pelirrojo le mostro la pantalla del ¡phone de su novia donde tenia la foto de Billy con el – osea Billy- , al ver la foto , las mejillas de Billy se encendieron de un color rosado hasta convertirse en un color de escarlata combinado de carmín _

_-que recuerdas de esto?- pregunto Tony acerándose también a su amigo , Spencer callo , solo contemplaba la foto con la cara toda sonrojada con los ojos bien abiertos , todos los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza_

_-Dios! Por que no le dije que también lo amaba?!- los demás gritaron emocionados con victoria , felices porque su amigo había recordado todo , luego se pusieron serios al escuchar:_

_-Que hare Que hare?! El se fue y no le dije nada! Debe de estar decepcionado! Díganme que tengo que hacer?- _

_-tienes que decirle que también lo amas- dijo shanilla_

_-oh! Spency! Tu tienes una voz muy linda yo ya te eh escuchado cantar y cantas muy lindo!- Logan sonrio al entender lo que su novia estaba diciendo_

_-oh amigo es cierto! Ya te he escuchado cantar , por que no le dedicas una canción?-_

_-caera rendido a tus pies amigo!- dijo rajeev_

_-ademas es MUY romántico!- suspiro Lolo con los ojos perdidos_

_-eh….eh-h-h no lo se…- hizo una pausa sonrojado , la verdad , es que cantaba muy bien , al menos lo suficiente para encantar a Billy –e-e-esta bien…- acepto tierna y nerviosamente el castaño_

_-n-no estoy muy seguro de esto chicos…- era de noche , y el grupo se había reunido enfrente de la mansión Cobra , sip , spencer le daría una serenata ._

_-tu dijiste que aceptabas , ahora hazlo!- susurro Mary , ocultándose con los demás detrás de una pared que estaba enfrente de la mansión , Mary había escrito una linda canción , y el pobre tenia que cantársela._

"_Para tu amor lo tengo todo _

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser _

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro _

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies _

_Y tengo también _

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor _

_Y que no conoce el fin _

_Un corazón que late por vos _

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas _

_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad _

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina _

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel" al escuchar el canto ,Billy salio de la puerta de la entrada , y se sonrojo al ver quien era _

"_Y tengo también _

_un corazón que se muere por dar amor _

_y que no conoce el fin _

_un corazón que late por vos _

_Por eso yo te quiero _

_tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento _

_yo te quiero _

_porque tu dolor es mi dolor _

_y no hay dudas _

_yo te quiero _

_con el alma y con el corazón _

_te venero _

_hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor _

_por existir _

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo _

_lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también _

_lo conseguiré _

_para tu amor que es mi tesoro _

_tengo mi vida entera a tus pies _

_Y tengo también _

_un corazon que se muere por dar amor _

_y que no conoce el fin _

_un corazon que late por vos _

_Por eso yo te quiero _

_tanto que no se como explicar lo que siento _

_yo te quiero _

_porque tu dolor es mi dolor _

_y no hay dudas _

_yo te quiero _

_con el alma y con el corazon _

_te venero _

_hoy y siempre, gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor _

_por existir"_

_-B-billy…-_

_-s-si s-spen-cer?- el azabache estaba mas que nervioso y todo rojo_

_-me gustas mucho , perdóname por no decírtelo antes…- se acerco a Billy y le planto un tierno beso en los labios –tambien te amo…- sonrio el mayor , el otro solo se quedo rojo –que yandere eres…- rio entre dientes Spencer –c-callate y besame idiota…- dijo el cantante atrayendo a spencer hacia sus labios para besarse apasionadamente con el , enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y se separo de el sonriéndole , Spencer le dio unas tres rosas que había recogido en los jardines de Lolo , quien le dejo tomarlas ; Billy sonrio y la tomo dándole un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas , la diferencia entre ellos de estatura era de 15 cm. _

_El grupo observaba feliz la escena , Lolo y Mary querían gritar de la emoción y ternura que veian , pero sus novios las calmaron para no hacer un relajo._

_Pero en fin , era lindo verlos juntos…_

_**Se que parece el final pero no es asi! Aun hay mas capis , les menciono que va a aparecer Madame X… **_

_**Chan chan chaaaan! Ok no…**_

_**Espero y sigan disfrutando de esta dulce historia :3**_

_**Me alegra que les guste , me levantan el animo con sus reviews awiiiiwiii gracias , hacen que me sonroje! Con respecto a la palabra "relajo" la utilizamos aquí en mi estado para decir algo asi como "desorden" como ejemplo :**_

"_**en el salón de clases hicimos un **__**relajo**__** mientras no estaba el maestro"**_

"_**hay un **__**relajo**__** en tu cuarto!"**_

_**La canción que canta Spencer es de Juanes "Para tu amor" esta lindísima esa canción me gusta juanes si se trata de romantiscismo! Chao chao!**_

_**Cobra Out**_

_**Reviews para este humilde capi? :D**_


	7. Mi asesina y la tuya

" _**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Hola mis lectorasss , aquí feliz de volver a escribir! :D Estoy planeando una sorpresilla para ustedes con AntoRodriguez7….pero eeeeeeeen fiiin , hasta ahora les voy a decir solamente una cosa y solo UNA cosa , en este capi vamos a revelar a la asesina que mato a nuestros queridos protagonistas ( Spencer , Billy , Logan y yo :B) OMG asi que preparence :D pero esto va estar bueno , se los prometo :)**_

_**Ah! y hoy tengo animos para escribir a un Billy…muy Billy ( estilo AntoR ) y a un Spencer algo yandere ewe…**_

_1 Año había pasado , las cosas hiban mejorando , concentrémonos en vista a una mañana de Martes , en la mansion Cobra ,cierto peli azul , se levanto lentamente buscando inútilmente sus lentes de marco negro , se los puso , volteo a ver al otro fantasma acostado al lado de el , sonrio tiernamente , y se levanto dispuesto a vestirse , dejarle un recado eh irse , pero un gemido salió por parte de el menor , estaba despertándose "No!" pensó el joven Wright , si se despertaba , seria su fin , pues una vez que le veria , no lo soltaría hasta quien sabe que hora , salio disparado de la cama atravesando las paredes de la casa y flotar en el aire ya fuera de ese lugar donde dormía su "compañero" –Spencer?...spence , ven adentro , te vas a gastar la energía…- dijo con cara aburrida el menor atravesando su cabeza por la pared de donde salió su novio disparado – no me ates a la silla otra vez!- dijo casi en puchero el fantasma volviendo adentro de la habitación y transformándose en su forma humana dejándose caer en la cama , el otro solamente no contesto y acerco sus labios a los de Spencer , presionándolos con suavidad y dulzura_

_-solo te quería decir , buenos días cariño…- dijo con lentitud y cariño el fantasma , convirtiéndose en humano también , el castaño le miro muy confuso , porque , Billy se hacia posesivo en ese tipo de situaciones , era un "diva total" si se hiba a escondidas, y lo mantenía inclusive atado a una silla para que no huyera y le llenaba de besos la cara._

_-que tienes Cobra?...te veo muy meloso hoy…- dijo fríamente el castaño acomodándose los lentes _

_-oh , nada…- canturreó esto ultimo el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro , ese rostro que tanto amaba… _

_El director solo se sonrojo ante el gesto de su novio y aparto la mirada con el ceño fruncido_

_-n-no hagas eso…- soltó el mayor_

_-y miren quien decía que el GRAN Billy Joe , era un yandere- dijo con mirada triunfante el cantante_

_-c-callate…- hizo una pausa –ire a casa…-_

_-esta bien amorcito- canturreo el azabache saltando de la cama y acomodándose su cabello "perfecto"._

_Billy Joe estaba muy extraño , estuvo todo meloso y raro con el…_

_Que traía planeado…?_

_-Hola Mary , que haces aquí?- pregunto Spencer a la peliblanca en frente de un lago , sentada en el pasto_

_-oh , hey bro! , no pasa nada , es solo que Logan anda muy serio conmigo…casi no me habla…será que quiere romper?...-dijo al borde de llorar la __pobre__ novelista ( of course! ) , el castaño se acerco a su amiga , sonriendo –creeme , el tiene algo preparado para ti…y no es nada relacionado con que quiera romper contigo-_

_-d-de verdad…?-_

_-si , creeme- hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la peliblanca se animo a preguntar_

_-y tu por que estas aquí?- Spencer suspiro y se sentó al lado de Mary para que le escuchase mejor , y para poder contemplar las hermosas ondas que hacia el lago transparente , y dejaba colgar sus piernas de una pequeña colina -en la cual estaba sentado- como unos ahorcados._

_-veras…Billy anda demasiado meloso hoy…es muy extraño en el…tu sabes que tiene?- la otra solo rio entre dientes , si , sabia lo que su mejor amigo le tenia preparado a su novio , pero no diría nada – si , si lo se…pero no te dire nada- canturreo la artista –es una sorpresa- la peliblanca se paro y dejo solo al castaño , quien estaba muy confundido…_

_Llegaron las 7:30 pm , ya empezaba a oscurecer , Spencer no había visto a Billy en todo el dia , pero a Logan si , y Mary no había visto en todo el dia a su querido Logan , pero si a Billy , extraño no? Que se traían entre manos?._

_Spencer estaba escribiendo en una notebook , otro de sus guiones para una película en la que estaba trabajando , cuando recibio un mensaje de cierta cantante _

"_Tu novio quiere que vayamos a el registro de fantasmas… que extraño no?"._

_El joven Wright pensó lo mismo , asi que , hizo caso y se encamino hacia el lugar indicado._

_-Para que me querias cobra?- el menor lo interrumpió con un beso apasionado , del cual , el mayor no se negaba._

_-Feliz Aniversario spency…- dijo el cantante sonriéndole al castaño _

_-Demonios…- murmuro el director_

_-te olvidaste verdad?- la mirada del azabache se volvió de enamorada a fulminante_

_-l-lo siento…- dijo con un poco de nervios Spencer_

_-eso no importa- dijo cierto pelirrojo con Mary aferrada a el como a un peluche , en su forma fantasmal _

_-Lo que importa , es esto- dijo Mary señalando hacia una pantalla grande que estaba dentro de una habitación , en el frente de la puerta , estaba escrito en letras doradas "Muertes" –osea que…vere como fui asesinado?- todos asintieron _

_-mas bien como nos mataron a todos…- Dijo Billy_

_-es su regalo- dijeron Logan y Billy al unisono_

…_.._

_**Mary Cobra Ruiz y Billy Joe Cobra**_

_Se mostraba en letras negras y cursivas en la pantalla , de ahí , todo se volvió negro , se podía ver tras los vestidores a un joven cantante Pelinegro , era Billy._

_Pasaron unos 2 minutos mientras el moreno se vestía , entonces , entro de improvisto , una mujer de cabello morado y labios del mismo color , el pelinegro pregunto si traía su sándwich de mantequilla de mani , pero lo único que hizo la mujer fue sonreir , y sacar un cuchillo de su espalda y empezaba a apuñañarlo , después de 4 apuñaladas , le subio la camisa y le hizo un corte en forma de "X" , todos estaban pasmados , y mas Billy y Mary_

_-MADAME X!- gritaron los dos , y continuaron viendo a la pantalla_

_Mary , en vida , estaba sirviéndose un vaso de coca-cola y se lo tomo , luego de terminárselo , tomo otro , en eso sintió un dolor en el pecho , al sentir el punzante dolor , empezó a gemir y jadear, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esos dolores , después de aliviarse un poco , se recostó en su cama , y dejo que se le resbalaran dos lagrimas _

_-maldicion Billy…- hizo una pausa mientras saco su ¡phone y puso una canción _

_-al menos tu ultimo éxito salio a la luz…- sonrio levemente y se escuchaba una tonada animada y la voz del cantante_

"_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"_

_Cambio la escena , a una donde , la misma mujer , entro sigilosamente a la mansión , entro a la cocina , y saco todas las botellas de coca-cola de la novelista –en total 4- _

_-que adicta…con razón tiene dolores de estreñimiento…- hizo una pausa la mujer –pero pronto acabare con tu sufrimiento…- madame x sonrio con malicia , sus ojos azules se palidecieron y su rostro se formo en locura total , saco de un bolsillo , una pequella botella con un liquido verde , y puso solo una gota en las botellas , al terminar , se fue rápidamente de ahí._

_Mary salio , un poco mas animada , dispuesta a ir a la cocina a servirse un ultimo vaso de coca-cola._

_-bueno , la vida…- hizo una pausa al servirse el vaso y alzarlo como si fuera a dar un brindis -…sigue…- la joven tomo el vaso , hasta el fondo…_

_En eso , la directora empezó a sentir dolores punzantes en el estomago , pecho y gargante_

_-ah!...hugg….- empezó a tambalearse y tirar cosas en su camino a un sillón –que diablos…?- dijo la clara , era normal tener esos dolores , pero…este dolor era diferente , pudo sentir como sus tripas se retorcían , su garganta se cerraba evitándole respirar , su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y como si un hueso de la caja toraxica se atorara en su pulmón derecho , después de 10 segundos de dolor , su pobre cuerpo no aguanto mas , dio un ultimo grito…cayo muerta…y un pequeño hilo de sangre se resbalaba de su boca abierta , sus ojos representaban solo una palabra "tortura"…_

_-Oh Dios mio…- Mary comenzó a llorar aferrándose a su novio rompiendo a llorar con leves gritos , había recordado el dolor de aquella vez… nadie podría imaginarse ese dolor tan profundo…_

_-Santo Dios…- dijo Billy mirando tristemente a su amiga , se acerco a ella , Logan la cedió , y el azabache abrazo a su amiga._

_**Harry Spencer Wright y Charles Logan Woods**_

_El escenario , mostraba a los dos jovenes en vida , en el lindo auto del cineasta , cuando el misterioso auto que se había travesado en su camino , paso , Spencer asomo la cabeza por la ventana del conductor y le grito un sinfín de insultos ._

_-que mierda…- el pelirrojo miro preocupado a su amigo preocupado_

_-al menos salimos vivos…-_

_-Al menos…pero cuando descubra quien fue , juro que lo golpeare!-_

_-Oye viejo calmate!-exclamo el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo_

_-Y que si no quiero?!- _

_-Oye hermano! Voltea! VOLTEA! JODER VOLTEA!-_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde un auto verde mini cooper se avalanzo sobre ellos , ya que el auto de marca extraña color morado , se había chocado apropositamente con el._

_En el vidrio se asomo la misma mujer que asesino a Billy y a Mary y sonrio maliciosamente con ojos que podrían helar la sangre de cualquiera , ahí termino , y se puso todo negro , en señal de que había terminado…_

_-Asi que…los cuatro fuimos asesinados por la misma mujer…- dijo la novelista_

_-A todo esto…quien es madame x?- pregunto Spencer_

_-Ella era una fanatica loca de Billy , pero tenia rencor hacia mi…pero Billy y yo decidimos ignorar eso-_

_-Pero entonces…por que nos mato a mi y a Logan?- pregunto el castaño_

_-Estaba loca- afirmo el azabache seguro de sus palabras , pero se quedo en duda total después de unos segundos_

_-Mejor dejemos eso , y pasemos un lindo aniversario , no crees cariño?- dijo el cantante a Spencer , este asintió con una sonrisa , Mary y Logan se fueron a casa de este ultimo._

_**Oh oh como les fue? Disfrutaron la conti? Espero que si :D y como vieron , aquí apareció Madame X :D**_

_**Esa mujer…me mato! D: pero no importa , por que ahora puedo volaar! Ok no…**_

_**Pero aqui no acaba la cosa**__ , __**en el siguiente capi , se pondrá mas cool esto , se los prometo , bueno ahí nos vemos XOXO**_

_**Cobra Out :P**_

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Un secuestro

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Wuaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir en este fic! *quita las telarañas tratando de no temblar tanto del miedo* Bueno , he estado ocupada haciendo los otros caps de mis otros fics , y también tengo muchísimas ideas en la cabeza , y por lo menos las tengo que anotar ¿no? **_

_**La cosa es que ya he vuelto con este fic :) **_

_**Las cosas se van a poner en algo de acción , no es mi fuerte pero voy a intentar escribir algo de acción en este capitulo , ya que asi quería que estuviera este capitulo.**_

_**Por cierto! Logan ya no se va a llamar así , ahora conózcanlo como Ricardo Woods.**_

_**Les dejo el fic.**_

_Al día siguiente , los chicos notaron algo extraño , el cielo estaba de un color grisáceo._

_-Quizás llueva…- dijo Tony mirando hacia arriba._

_-Tal vez…pero yo no creo que solo llueva- dijo Lolo_

_-Pero es demasiado extraño que llueva aquí en esta ciudad- dijo Billy alzando una ceja , con Spencer a su lado rodeándolo de un brazo._

_-Y entonces que crees que sea cariño?- preguntó Spencer , Billy no respondió y miro hacia arriba._

_-No lo sé…- todos se quedaron callados , estaban en el parque Ghost Roxbury , el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte de lo normal , todos se agarraron de los arboles , sus ramas empezaron a agitarse , sin embargo , no se rompían._

_Siguió así por 2 minutos , hasta que el viento paro de golpe y todos flotaron para no caer , después de unos segundos , volvieron a su forma humana y se dejaron caer suavemente en el pasto , en eso , un aspiral azul salió de la nada y de ahí entró un hombre , y vivo , de cabellos blancos y de baja estatura , seguido de el , salió una mujer de cabellos morados , lipstick del mismo color , ojos azules y piel clara._

_-Q-quién es esa?- preguntó algo asustada Scarlett_

_-Madame X…- dijeron al unisono nuestras dos parejas principales._

_Al oir su nombre , Madame X volteó a ver el grupo de fantasmas en forma humana , sacó un arma y empezó a succionar a todos , encerró a todo el grupo , de ahí sacó otras armas contenedoras de fantasmas y succionó dentro de poco a toda la ciudad fantasma._

_-Al fin los tengo a todos! Dentro de poco , hoover , tendré esta ciudad bajo MI poder y tendré a Billy Joe Cobra para mi sola!- rió psicopatamente X , y Hoover la observaba con algo de miedo._

_-Ahora , mete a todos a las jaulas- ordenó X , el hombre asintió y llevó una arma donde llevaba a Billy , Spencer , Mary y Ricardo , soltó el contenedor y los cuatro fantasmas quedaron encerrados en la jaula._

_-Lo siento…- dijo Hoover y se retiró , Billy miró hacia todos lados y ahogó un grito._

_-Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Dónde estamos?! Qué nos van a hacer?!- Spencer rodó los ojos y callo a el azabache con un beso._

_-Eh , tranquilo amor- dijo calmado el cineasta , Billy se sonrojo y luego sonrió._

_-Hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí…- dijo Ricardo con voz serena._

_-No podemos atravesar las paredes?- dijo Spencer , Mary se encogió de hombros he intento atravesar las paredes pero no pudo._

_-Muro anti-fantasmas…- murmuró la peliazul , Spencer miro hacia arriba y pudo ver una pequeña entrada en la parte de arriba._

_-Mira! Aya arriba- señalo hacia arriba._

_-Es perfecto! Pero solo 2 de nosotros tendrán que salir de aquí , si no , estaremos en peores situaciones que esta- dijo Mary , al final se decidieron por Spencer y Mary._

_Ricardo y Billy pusieron sus manos juntas para que los otros pudieran subir._

_-Ten cuidado amor- dijo Billy a Spencer _

_-Lo tendré – y le pegó un beso apasionado –te amo- sonrió el cineasta_

_-Y yo a ti- dijo el cantante devolviendo la sonrisa , Spencer subió a la entrada , la cual era un poco pequeña pero lo suficiente para él y la novelista._

_-Cuídate mucho- dijo Ricardo a la peliblanca_

_-Si , no te preocupes por mi , te amo mucho- dijo Mary y le pego un beso al peliazul , el cineasta y la cantante empezaron a ir atravez de lo que resultó ser una tubería ancha y grande._

_Los dos cayeron a un océano grande , llegaron a la orilla , no sabían donde estaban._

_-Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?- preguntó la peliblanca al cineasta_

_-Ni idea…- dijo Spencer contemplando el lugar_

_-Esto parece…una playa…- dijo Mary_

_-Mira , ahí hay unos edificios , osea que…estamos fuera de la ciudad?- _

_-Eso parece…- respondió Mary , los dos empezaron a caminar por la arena y exploraron los lugares donde podrían quedarse _

_-Tenemos que ver la manera de volver y derrotar a Madame X- dijo la peliblanca , Wright asintió._

_-Pero…cómo?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-Tenemos que pensarlo , tomara tiempo , pero juro que volveremos para derrotarla y liberar a Billy , Ricardo y a todos los demás- dijo con entusiasmo la cantante , el castaño sonrió_

_-Tienes razón- respondió Wright ._

_**Seeee sé que es muy corto , pero casi no tenía inspiración , como yo les dije , mi fuerte no es la acción , pero las cosas se pondrán buenas después de esto , lo juro.**_

_**Cobra Out **_

_**Reviews?.**_


	9. I miss you

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Hey , hey , heyyyy! Aquí Mary CR otra ves para darles un capítulo más de este fic.**_

_**Bueno , hoy no tenía como…mucha inspiración para seguir adelante con este fic ,de hecho , tenía planeado borrar el fic pero quise continuar y yo continuo POR USTEDES! :D**_

_**Porque sé que les gusta este fic y quieren saber que pasará y bueno , no quiero defraudarlas , al fin y al cabo , ya casi falta poco para completar el fic :)**_

_**En fin , les dejo el fic.**_

_Mary caminaba por la arena de la playa de Beverly Heighs , Spencer y ella casi no habían logrado encontrar algo la última semana , habían encontrado donde quedarse y fue en esa misma playa que encontraron cuando vinieron por primera ve , Mary se sentó en la arena amarillenta , contempló el hermoso paisaje…que buenos tiempos eran sentir el calor de la sangre correr en sus venas._

_Ja! Sabía desde niña que algún día moriría por culpa de coca-cola… pero no solo fue eso , también Madame X…_

_Ya estaba claro que odiaba a esa mujer con su cuerpo y alma…espera…ella misma era su alma , lo que había perdido era el cuerpo y la vida…bueno , al menos como humana , pensó un momento y comenzó a pensar en Ricardo…_

_A puesto a que se sentiría solo , bueno , está con Billy pero…de todos modos…_

_-Lo extraño…- murmuró la peliblanca escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas._

"_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same" Cantó Mary…esa canción la había escrito con Billy tiempo atrás , vaya que había sido un exito en el publico._

"_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you" finalizó la fantasma , y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas de ectoplasma._

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

_Billy Joe Cobra no hacía más que llorar ectoplasma disparado para todos lados y Ricardo se quedaba en una esquina también algo decaído porque su novia no había vuelto , pero…demonios! Este tipo hartaba mucho , de la nada , sacó un paraguas detrás suyo para que no se mojara más con las lágrimas de ecto de su amigo._

_-Eh bro- dijo Ricardo algo molesto , Billy calló y presto atención al novelista – Te callas por favor? Mira , sé que estas mal por Spencer , yo también lo estoy por Mary pero…Joder como molestas!- resopló el peliazul , el cantante solo quedó callado y solo lloraba en silencio , pero luego frunció el ceño._

_-Ok , perdón por preocuparme por mi novio!- agitó los brazos el menor , Ricardo puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a escribir poesía en una libretita que siempre llevaba consigo y un bolígrafo , Billy al ver que le ignoraban , solo bufó de furia y se quedó a espaldas del novelista._

_Miró al suelo unos segundos y recordó una canción que había escrito con Mary además de "I miss you" , se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para cantar._

"_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no, light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone" canto el azabache con una pequeña gota de alegría y esperanza por que su castaño volviera dentro de poco hacia él._

"_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah,yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me" finalizó el cantante , vio al suelo y pudo ver que había un espacio donde había tierra , tomó un palito que había por ahí y trazó en la tierra las iniciales "B" y "S" en un corazón._

_-Bill- llamó el novelista –Qué sucede bro?...- respondió el peliazul – Me gusta como cantas…- sonrió el peliazul , el otro le devolvió la sonrisa pero está era una presumida._

_-Pues por supuesto! Soy el grandísimo Billy Joe Cobra!- dijo el cantante poniéndose en pose heroica , Ricardo rodó los ojos y rio por lo bajo._

_-En serio te crees la gran cosa?- Preguntó divertido el peliazul._

_-Um…Daa!- dijo Billy Joe._

_-Pues déjame decirte que estás equivocado- dijo el joven novelista con mirada presumida._

_-Ahhhhh? Y que te hace creer eso Ric?- preguntó el cantante cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja._

_-Ha habido personas mucho más famosas que tú Billy , no eres la única persona famosa en todo el mundo…o bueno fuiste haha- rio el novelista , Billy Joe solo abrió la boca y frunció más el ceño._

_-Cómo te atreves?!- el peliazul se lanzó al novelista , ambos quedaron peleando._

_Billy Joe le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara al mayor , este se lo devolvió pero más fuerte lo quitó encima de él con una patada en el abdomen , Joey salió disparado a la pared recibiendo una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de parte del novelista , el cantante se abalanzó contra él y le pegó varios puñetazos y bofetadas en la cara , Ricardo hizo que Billy quedara debajo de él y comenzó a golpearlo haciendo que de su labio emanara un líquido azul…ectoplasma? Bueno eso no importaba. _

_Billy Joe logró meterle un rodillazo en el abdomen a Ricardo , lo que le dejó débil y cayó al suelo._

_-Eso te ganas por meterte con Cobra- resopló el cantante contemplando victorioso a su rival caído , este solo lo miró con desprecio y se retiró de ahí._

_-Me recuerdas a Mary cuando hablan mal de su talento…- hizo una pausa el novelista – y por eso te has salvado Cobra…- Respondió Woods._

_Billy solo miró a el peliazul mientras este observaba en su libreta la poesía que había escrito , sintió algo de pena…_

_-En verdad estás enamorado de mi broamiga cierto?- preguntó el cantante , Woods asintió._

_-La amo demasiado…- bajó la mirada el peliazul y dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas , sintió como una mano le daba golpecitos en el hombro , volteó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa de parte de Billy Joe._

_-Ya vendrá pronto…ya verás- dijo el peliazul. _

_-Tú crees?- preguntó el escritor , el cantante asintió._

_-Sin rencores?- preguntó el menor dándole la mano._

_-Sin rencores…- sonrió Woods._

_**Y hasta aquí termino este capítulo de 4G2L! **_

_**Bueno les tengo unas cuantas preguntillas ewe:**_

_***Qué opinan de la pareja de RicardoxMary?**_

_***Si hubieran sido yo , que le abrían agregado al fic?**_

_***Dónde creen que haya estado Spency mientras Mary cantaba?**_

_***Como creen que estuvo la pelea?**_

_***Les gusta cómo va el fic?**_

_**Hahaha bueno , eso quería saber :) **_

_**La canción que canta Mary es "I miss you/Slipped Away" de Avril Lavigne y la que canta Bill es "When I Look At You" de Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado el fic , nos vemos!**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Resucitando

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Hey! Cuanto tiempo! **_

_**Les traigo un capítulo más de este fic :) espero y disfruten su lectura , yo lo hago con sangre , sudor y energía (haha LOL)**_

_**Les anuncio que le he cambiado un poco el nombre a Ricardo (otra vez e-e) .Ahora se llama Ricardo Aaron Woods , me gusta más ponerles un segundo nombre (me lo contagiaste AntoR7 U.U) espero les guste el cambio :)**_

_**Bueno , me callo y les dejo leer: :3**_

_Billy Joe se le quedó viendo a Ricardo quien volteó a ver su libreta y seguía escribiendo ._

_-Eh bro- llamó el peliazul , el mayor volteó su mirada al cantante – Puedo ver que escribes?- preguntó el menor._

_-Emm…pues…- el fantasma dejó ver que sus mejillas se pintaban de un color purpura intenso y profundo , Billy le sonrió y se sentó al lado de él._

_-Venga broamigo!- canturreó el fantasma –Vamos déjame veeer!- el otro solo infló las mejillas , se veía tierno con esa mirada infantil._

_-E-está bien…- Woods bajó la mirada sonrojado y le dio la libreta de mala gana al cantante , este la tomó y la leía –No pienses que es cursi porque no lo es!- agregó el novelista._

"_Esta es nuestra historia solo tú y yo,  
nuestro cuento perfecto, nuestra historia de dos,  
sé que hay muchas aunque, ninguna como esta,  
mi vida tiene sentido porque formas parte de ella,  
todo es perfecto, yo pienso de día y de noche te sueño,  
esclavo de mis palabras dueño de mis pensamientos  
y miento cuando digo que quiero escapar sin ti,  
porque siento que si no estás falta un pedazo de mí_

_Te quiero!, por encima de todo, palabras se quedan cortas,  
sentirte es lo más precioso, me pierdo en tu mirada  
me derrito en tu boca, me despierto junto a ti  
luego chocar el mar en las rocas, sé que es duro ver  
como se aleja el tren y la persona que más amas viaja  
y se marcha con él, pero la distancia  
no es obstáculo para ninguno, desde una playa solos,  
vimos amanecer juntos, son sentimientos agarrados  
a estos folios una historia tan fantástica  
donde no existe el odio faltan paginas en este  
cuento que los dos llenamos, cada paso, cada beso,  
cada abrazo es un relato que narra mi cabeza  
y escribe este corazón,  
porque la única razón de seguir es esta relación  
nuestra unión…el vínculo que nos une,  
quiero bajar de la luna y elevarte hasta las nubes!_

_Solos, rozando el límite de lo prohibido  
para hacer más especial el momento en que  
nos unimos para formar solo uno, no es solo  
una historia más…momentos que ninguno de los dos  
jamás olvidará…Te quiero" Leyó el cantante en voz alta , hizo una pausa para mirar al sonrojado fantasma que miraba a la pared con los ojos abiertos , devolvió la mirada a la siguiente hoja donde seguía la escritura , eran muchas palabras…_

"_Eres tan grande para mí , que en mi corazón no cabes,  
quiero alejarme junto a ti a un lugar donde no haya nadie,  
aunque entre tú y yo haya distancia,  
nunca nos va a separar, ojala el tiempo  
se parara para poderte besar eternamente,  
porque es mi corazón el que te siente,  
es que quiero estar contigo cada momento para siempre,  
hace explotar sentimientos donde no podían crecer,  
las mariposas vuelan libremente, formas parte de mi ser,  
porque tú eres mi sol entre millones de estrellas,  
pero entre ellas solo se te ve a ti por ser la más bella,  
imaginemos que formado tal las nubes desde el suelo  
porque sentirte tan cerca es como flotar por el cielo,  
quiero que seas mi pasado presente y futuro,  
el ayer el hoy y el mañana, gracias por estar juntos,  
en un edén sin fin con el fin de dar sin pedir a cambio,  
quiero respirar el aire que contienen tus labios,  
te quiero más que todo y más que nada en este mundo,  
¿Cómo te puedo querer tanto? , a veces me lo pregunto,  
quiero verte, tenerte, hacerte mía para siempre  
porque tu ocupas cada momento que existe en mi mente,  
por ti lo dejaba todo atrás, porque cuando estoy contigo  
siento que no importa nada lo demás, en un cuento  
de hadas perfecto sé que nadie nos entiende,  
esto es único porque nuestros corazones se quieren,  
contigo el tiempo pasa rápido y eso me jode  
y cuando no, pasa muy lento y en contra se nos pone,  
estas por encima de lo que existe y de lo que no va más  
allá de las palabras aunque el amor se exprese con un Te quiero. _

_Son escritos, cartas actos que plasman lo que sientes,  
caricias besos abrazos miradas que nunca mienten,  
siempre, escribo en nuestro diario nuestra historia de dos,  
decidimos titularlo, nuestra habitación  
de dos tu mundo para nosotros,  
necesito llevarte siempre conmigo aunque sea en fotos,  
sé que parece imposible pero cada día te quiero más  
porque esta historia tiene principio, pero no final,  
tienes algo y ese algo te hace ser especial,  
fácil de sentir, difícil de explicar,_

_Te quiero! Solo tú y yo en nuestro mundo perfecto,  
eres tan perfecta que me has hecho pillar complejo,  
26 fue el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas,  
ya no sé cómo decírtelo mi vida,  
quiero que seas para siempre mía, solo tú y yo,  
nuestra historia perfecta, nuestra historia de dos." Finalizó el fantasma._

_-Wow…es genial , es para Mary?- el fantasma asintió –Pero nunca se lo he mostrado , he pasado la últimas ultimas 2 semanas escribiendo eso , osea que fue antes de que esa mujer nos encerrara aquí- explicó el novelista._

_-Son tantas palabras…es muy largo- dijo Billy Joe examinando las 6 hojitas donde estaba escrito todo._

_-Sé que es muy largo , porque es tanto lo que le quiero decir- suspiró el mayor._

_-Por qué no le haces un rap?- preguntó el cantante –Eh?- Ricardo parecía confundido._

_-Son muchas cosas…esta letra o poesía…lo que sea! Podría ser un rap- sonrió el fantasma y sin notarlo una parte de su mano se volvía de color carne._

_-Podría ser una buena idea…- devolvió la sonrisa el joven , tomó su libreta la cual estaba en la mano del cantante y notó la marca de carne._

_-Eh bro…no creo que sea buena idea convertirse en forma humana en este momento- dijo Woods._

_-Eh? Pero…no lo he hecho yo- respondió el cantante , contempló su mano y ambos amigos la miraron con asombro._

_-No será que…tú…- murmuró el , ahora , pelirrojo , Billy palideció ,trató de tomarse el pulso , normalmente no había ya que estaba muerto , pero…está vez si había pulso , estaba a punto de gritar cuando el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con la mano._

_-Shh!- susurró el mayor , un color peculiar le llamó la atención , era su mano…se tocó su mano y comenzó a sentir calor y pulso en la mano._

_-Oh por Dios…- murmuró –Sabes lo que significa esto?- preguntó Ricardo._

_-Qué estamos siendo poseídos por otro fantasma y controla nuestras acciones?!- dijo alarmado tomándose los cabellos , Aaron solo rio y luego volvió a ponerse serio._

_-No Billy…significa que estamos resucitando- susurró el mayor._

_-RESUCITANDO!?- gritó el cantante llamando la atención de todos los presentes , Woods le tapó la boca con brusquedad._

_-Cállate Cobra! Si Madame X descubre que estamos resucitando , de seguro nos matará de nuevo o quien sabe que otras cosas horribles nos hará- susurró de nuevo el pelirrojo , le quitó la mano de la boca a Billy Joe y al instante su cabello se volvió azabache por completo , después su piel del rostro._

_-Tenemos que buscar la forma de ocultar esto no crees?- dijo algo preocupado el cantante._

_Mary y Spencer habían llegado a un océano , flotaban encima de él , ya que eran fantasmas , hasta que a Mary se le volvió un brazo de color carne._

_-Uh?- murmuró Mary , miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que no había sido ella quien hizo eso._

_-Pasa algo?- preguntó Wright._

_-No , creo que solo un error mio- sonrió nerviosa la cantante , siguieron flotando hasta que de repente , Spencer cayó el agua convertido en humano al instante._

_-Ahh!- el cineasta cayó al agua._

_-Spencer!- Mary observó el agua , sabía que Spencer sabía nadar y saldría , y así fue , el ahora vivo Spencer Wright salió jadeando del agua._

_-Qué ocurre?!- preguntó Mary , pero vio que Spencer no le veía._

_-Mary? Dónde estás?- gritó el castaño , Mary tomó una pulsera de liga de su mano que tenía cuando murió y se la puso a Spencer y este la pudo ver._

_-Mary , qué me pasó?! Estoy…estoy vivo!- dijo Wright._

_-Qué voy a saber yo?- dijo la fantasma , su cuerpo se volvió humano y cayó al agua._

_-Ahhhh! Spencer , no sé nadar!- gritó Mary , el castaño cogió a su amiga del brazo._

_-Al parecer estamos resucitando…- murmuró el cineasta._

_**Perdón por hacer el capítulo tan corto D:**_

_**Me están limitando mi tiempo en el computador y pues , no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir , pero tal vez haga el capítulo siguiente más largo :)**_

_***Cómo creen que se llamaría la pareja de RicardoxMary? (se me olvidó preguntar anteriormente) Recuerden que Mary es cantante y Ricky es novelista y poeta.**_

_**Bueno , me despidooo! **_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	11. AVISO!

**¡AVISO!**

**Primero que nada , quiero disculparme un trillón de veces por mi desaparición y in-actividad con los fics.**

**Hace cómo un mes y medio –si mi memoria no me quiere fallar- que deje de subir continuaciones a mis fics que tengo pendientes.**

**Y tiene una razón que no es del todo lógica , pero yo espero y lo puedan entender:**

***En primera , lo típico: los deberes , se me están extendiendo un poquito ,y por esa razón y mi regreso a clases voy a estar algo ocupada el resto del mes.**

***En segunda , y la ****MÁS ****importante: MI tía se llevó la laptop de la casa dónde tengo toooodos los capítulos de mis fics y otros de fics futuros que pienso subir pronto.**

**Y ¿por qué se la llevó? Questiones de trabajo (creo que lo escribí mal pero meh…) y para eso ella se tarda cómo máximo , dos semanas o menos , pero resultó no ser exitoso el intento de recuperar la laptop –que no es del todo mía, ni de mi mamá-.**

***En tercera, hace una semana me fui de vacaciones y pues…uno se olvida de algunos detalles ¿no? Y con detalles me refiero a avisarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores o queridas lectoras el por que de mi ni-actividad.**

**En este momento que escribo esto , estoy en un lugar dónde me prestaron una computadora de PC pero por tiempo limitado , así que aun que tenga a mi disposición esta belleza –señala la maquina con las palmas abiertas- no hay muchas posibilidades de que continue otro fic hasta dentro de –quizás- un par de semanas más.**

**Así que por favor les pido paciencia y tolerancia de parte suya U.U**

**Eh sido irresponsable -accidentalmente- con la puntualidad de mis fics.**

**Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Los quiere:**

**Mary Cobra Ruíz.**


	12. Lo que necesitan saber

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Heyyyy! :) -OH MY GAD! ¡La laptop regresooooo! :"D-**_

_**Hoy les traigo otro esperado –si es que alguien lo esperaba- capítulo de este simpático fic que quiere tener amigos , seguidores, fans ¡bla bla! Se me olvidó decir que la "poesía" de Ricardo en el capítulo pasado es "Nuestra historia de dos" de Porta (mi rapero el amor favorito!)**_

_**Oh wait , llevamos 12 capítulos! Genial! Nunca pensé en que alguno de mis fics tenga más de esta cantidad de capítulos :D (excepto por "Blackangled") Así que vamos a celebrar si! *baila en círculos*.**_

_**¿En fin les dejo disfrutar del fic?**_

Spencer y Mary lograron llegar a la orilla de alguna ciudad abandonada o algo así , todo estaba negro y oscuro , habían edificios destrozados o partidos por la mitad, las calles tenían grietas por doquier , habían autos volcados en cada esquina ; el viento soplaba una brisa que te podía calar hasta los huesos , eso le recordaba a Spencer cuando hacia escenas de terror en cementerios o lugares como este , pero este aire no era artificial era real…

-Este lugar está brotastico para una de tus películas bro…- respondió la ahora peliblanca , Spencer asintió.

-Pero…que demonios le pasó a este lugar?- dijo el castaño contemplando el lugar destrozado y abrazándose para no sentir más frio , no recuerda la última vez cuando sintió un frio cómo este , excepto en una navidad de cuando tenía 8 años , la nieve cubría casi toda la ciudad y nadie salía de casa para sentir ese frio tortuoso.

Mary negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros imitando al cineasta , ambos caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cafetería "fantasma" , la cual estaba en una esquina de una calle la cual tenía varios semáforos rotos.

Ambos se sentaron en lo que quedaba de unas sillas antiguas de hierro negro y con unos cojines beige que estaban rotos.

-Ouch!- Mary se paró descubriendo el pequeño culpable a su dolor , un clavo suelto de otra silla que probablemente había volado hasta el colchón hecho papilla.

-Este lugar…- murmuró el cineasta.

-¿Qué tiene este lugar?- preguntó la cantante.

-Yo conozco este lugar…- dijo el cineasta.

-Uh?- Mary parecía confundida , Spencer se levantó de la silla y caminó unos cuantos pasos no muy lejos de su compañera.

-Esta ciudad salió cómo una historia en el periódico hace muchos años…quizá décadas…- el castaño suspiro – Hubo un temblor en esta ciudad el cual no parecía natural , ya que en el temblor mandaron bombas que destruyeron parte de las calles y edificios , enviaron al FBI a investigar si fue algún tipo de amenaza de otro país , pero solo resultó ser un misterio…jamás se resolvió el caso y decidieron dejar está ciudad a la basura…y en esta ciudad…vivía mi madre…- dijo Wright dejándose caer de rodillas – Y según el noticiero…no hubo supervivientes- el castaño rompió a llorar en silencio , Mary se percató de esto y se acercó para abrazar a su recordaba que su madre y padre casi no le ponían atención en nada , parecía que él era adoptado aunque…después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar , quería a sus padres y ese sentimiento nunca iba a cambiar.

-Shh , tu madre está en un lugar mejor Spence…- Mary le volteó la mirada y le secó algunas lágrimas , puso su mano en su pecho y le sonrió – Las personas que amas , siempre se quedan aquí , no importa si ya non están con nosotros , esas personas siempre se van a quedar en tu corazón- dijo la cantante internacional , Spencer solo rio un poco.

-Tú si sabes cómo animar a la gente- sonrió el castaño levantándose.

-Gracias , la mayoría de mis amigos me lo dicen- ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio , el viento soplaba más fuerte…más fuerte…y cada vez más fuerte , soplaba de sobre manera , Spencer y Mary se agarraron de algo sólido y fuerte para no salir volando , quizás ahora sucedería la catástrofe de un huracán , aunque sería algo extraño…un par de minutos después , el viento se acabó de golpe , ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo plantando los pies con fuerza al pavimento para no caer de forma desagradable , lograron pararse firmemente y observaron a dos figuras blancas acercarse a ellos , su luz era intensa dejando a el cineasta y la cantante literalmente ciegos.

Después de que las luces se opacaron un poco ,Wright y Cobra pudieron alcanzar a ver a dos siluetas femeninas ,ambas tenían vestidos hermosos de color blanco y los cabellos sueltos ,una era de cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros , la otra mujer era de cabellos castaño-miel y ojos marrón oscuro.

-M…¿mamá?- el cineasta abrió los ojos cómo platos al reconocer a la pelirroja, Jane Wright.

-Si cariño, soy yo- La mayor respondió , se acercó al castaño y le secó unas pocas lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos cristalizados.

-Pero…¿cómo?- Wright observaba cada detalle en la mirada de la mujer difunta , esperando que no fueran ilusiones suyas.

Lo único que Jane pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hijo y plantarle un beso en los cabellos castaños.

-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- Spencer dijo entre sollozos.

-Y no me imagine que tu tiempo fuera tan corto- Jane se separó del menor.

Por otro lado, la mujer de cabellos castaños abrazaba a la cantante ,mientras esta lloraba y le daba apretones en la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño.

Mary asintió para luego sonreírle y seguía llorando.

-Todo está perfecto- respondió la peliblanca mientras se acercaba al par junto con la mujer de vestimentas blancas.

-Ella es mi madre- la cantante presentó a la castaña, Wright asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla- saludó Spencer.

-El gusto es mutuo- respondió la mayor.

Los cuatro quedaron en un silencio de un par de minutos hasta que Jane observó que ambos menores ya no eran fantasmas.

-Se supone que deberían estar muertos , y quizás se pregunten por qué son humanos ¿no?- preguntó la pelirroja y el par asintió. –Les explicaré. Ya sabemos que esa Madame X los tenía apresados , pues bueno ,ella asesinó a mucha gente y los mandó a una ciudad invisible para la humanidad, ella controla todo, los edificios , las calles, las luces, el agua , qué pasará y todo lo demás- Jane dijo.

-Las celdas en las que se encontraban son a prueba de fantasmas, porque Madame X lo decide , hay una sala de control dónde ella supervisa las celdas y a todos los fantasmas- continuó la pelirroja.

-Ella también tiene el poder de hacer a los fantasmas mortales de nuevo .Para eso es el registro al que tienen que ir todos, para que X pueda elegir quién se va y quién no. Así que si son mortales ahora, tiene que haber sido una decisión de ella el dejarlos libres- la madre de Mary continuó.

-Pero otros de sus dos amigos también están resucitando ,lo que me parece extraño, ya que Madame X quiere al azabache que se queja a cada rato, y no creo que lo quiera dejar ir- Jane finalizó, más Spencer abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-Eh...mamá , ese azabache del que tú hablas…es mi novio.- El cineasta dijo algo nervioso por la reacción de la mayor, esta solo se quedó en silencio y luego de un par de minutos después ,solo asintió.

-¿Nos acompañarán?- Spencer, luego preguntó.

-Lamentamos decir que por ahora no, pero haremos lo posible por ayudarlos- La castaña dijo ,y ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-Ahora, nos despedimos- Jane continuó un poco más calmada –Les deseamos suerte- Las luces que habían venido recientemente , volvieron a aparecer ,y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ,el par de mujeres desaparecieron, el cineasta y la cantante solo quedaron en silencio mirándose.

-…Wow…- fue lo único que ambos dijeron.

_**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo doce :) **_

_**Espero y hayan disfrutado tanto de su lectura y compense **__**todo**__** mi tiempo in-activa.**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. –Los extrañe TwT-**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_


	13. Re encuentro

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

_**Heyyyy miren quien a regresado!**_

_**Otra vez explico mi in-actividad estas semanas 7-7**_

_**He estado viendo unos asuntos familiares y me fui a otro lugar por los otros cuatro o cinco días y no me dejaron llevar la lap.**_

_**Y ahora me acabo de mudar :D –y no es tan malo-.**_

_**Y lo típico ,escuela -.-U Las tareas aumentan y yo no tengo buena memoria ,tengo encargos ,lavo la ropa ,el internet en mi casa nueva es limitado –desde el celular de mi mamá porque no podemos pagar un servicio de internet, aún-**_

_**De veras me disculpo otra vez por todo u.u **_

_**Pero el chiste es que ya regresé ¿no? :)**_

_**Ah! Por cierto me quedo con el nombre de Poetrysong para Mary y Ricky. –me encantóóoo :D- **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Hey bro…¿estás seguro de esto?-_ Billy preguntó. Ahora a cierto novelista se le ocurrió la "fabulosa" idea de pintarse de azul para engañar a Madame X quién tenía cámaras en las esquinas de cada celda incluyendo la de ellos, la pintura no lucía muy convincente ante los ojos de cualquiera pero eso era lo único que podrían hacer por el momento…¿no?

-_Eh…no estoy del todo seguro pero…¡sip, va a funcionar!_\- Ricky fingió entusiasmo en lo último dicho y siguió pintándose lo que quedaba de su brazo, Billy puso los ojos en blanco y luego observó su brazo derecho ,su pierna izquierda y luego el resto de su cuerpo con algo de curiosidad.

-_Listo_\- Woods sonrió satisfactoriamente y escondió la pintura con las brochas de pintar.

Justo en ese momento Madame X y Hoover hacían un recorrido para vigilar mejor a los fantasmas, hasta que llegaron a la celda del cantante y el escritor.

Madame X le lanzó una mirada a Billy ,le observó de arriba abajo y sonrió, ignoró el hecho de que no flotara o no se vieran las cosas por detrás de él y le indicó que se acercase.

Billy y Rick se miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente y luego Billy asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

El "peliazul" se acercó a la mujer y está le agarró la camisa bruscamente acercándolo a él en cuanto ya estaban a centímetros de distancia, Billy chocó con las barras de la celda y su rostro se aplastó ,comenzó a sudar frío ,no era cómoda esa posición y más si su acosadora de más allá de por vida se estaba acercando a su oído con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios de color carmín-morado.

-_Pronto serás mío…solo mío_\- Madame X susurró pero no fue un susurro normal, este sonó como si fuera el único sonido en una cueva vacía y oscura, cómo un eco.

Billy se alejó lentamente con unas ganas gigantescas de salir corriendo de ahí por el miedo pero su cuerpo se lo negaba, y aunque pudiera hacerlo no podría, los muros eran anti-fantasmas ,ya no era un fantasma, estaba vivo y eso dificultaba más que antes las posibilidades de salir de ese infierno de cemento y liquido –por lo que se veía-.

En el instante en que Madame X se retiró por completo con Hoover ,Billy se "desmayó" en el suelo, si aún fuera un fantasma se habría derretido exageradamente y sería masa de ectoplasma.

-Cohen…no exageres- Woods le lanzó una mirada y entrecerró los ojos, Billy entendió el mensaje y se levantó del suelo.

_-¡Bromigo si hubieras sentido lo que yo sentí te hubieras muerto del miedo! ¡¿Crees que exagero?!_\- Billy se tomó de los cabellos ,la sensación de pintura seca le hizo reflexionar algo…ahogó un grito mientras se revolvía el cabello cómo si fuera un demente y se quitó un poco de pintura seca.

_-¿¡Dude ,ahora cómo nos quitamos la pintura!? Y…y…¡y mi cabello! ¡Ya no estará suave y estará seco y destruido!_\- El cantante volvió a ahogar otro grito_.-¿¡Quedaré calvo!?-_ Billy agudizó el tono de su voz diciendo esto último y gritando más fuerte.

Recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

_-¡Cálmate Baruch! ¡Merde, Billy! ¡Par Dieu! (¡Mierda Billy! ¡Por Dios!) ¿¡Vous arretez de penser a vos cheveux stupide?! (¿¡Quieres dejar de pensar en tu estúpido cabello?!)-_ Ricardo gritó.

Billy quedó atónito ,luego de un par de minutos su expresión cambió.

-_Bro, mi cabello es importante y trataré de calmarme ,bueno no sé si pueda…pero…nunca me dijiste que eras francés_\- Billy dijo.

Ricardo cambió su expresión furiosa a una un poco serena y suspiró.

-_No es tan importante que sea o no sea francés y es por esa razón que no te lo conté...por cierto, mil disculpas si te ofendí, cuando me enojo mucho y pierdo la paciencia no puedo evitar gritar en mi idioma natal_\- El "peliazul" luego acercó una silla de madera cercana y se sentó en ella.

-_No, no es problema bro pero…en serio,¿cómo nos quitaremos la pintura?_\- Billy preguntó esto último algo preocupado de sí.

-_Hm...se quita con agua o aceite_\- El mayor respondió mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano derecha.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo de tres minutos hasta que les llamó la atención unos sonidos de metal…algo así como unos golpecitos, ambos voltearon hacia el lado derecho y se encontraron con Shanilla ,Rajeev , Lolo, Tony y Scarlett.

-_Hey chicos ¿cómo va todo?-_ Shanilla preguntó.

-_No muy bien Shani_\- Woods respondió.

-_Quizás una flor ayude_\- Calorie sonrió y les dio una maceta con una bella rosa blanca en la maceta, Billy la tomó y la observó un rato luego sonrió ,era cómo si una niña de ocho años le diera a observar a la más bonita de sus muñecas, lo que era adorable y cómico.

-_Es muy bonita ,gracias_\- El cantante agradeció, cierta acróbata salió del montón de adultos para que se fijaran en ella.

-_¿Ustedes no han notado nada extraño en sus cuerpos? Yo si._\- Scarlett preguntó mientras les mostraba parte de su cuello y su rostro donde habitaba el color durazno claro que tenía en vida al joven acróbata.

Ambos asintieron.

-_De alguna manera estamos volviendo a la vida_\- Ricardo dijo.

-_Pero no sabemos la razón_\- Billy continuó, el resto de los fantasmas quedaron boquiabiertos y luego de analizar la situación en sus cabezas, asintieron.

-_Madame X casi me descubre, tuvieron que taparme con parches azules_\- Buttowski explicó con una ligera mueca de disgusto, no es nada cómodo que te pongan pedazos de tela para aparentar que es tu piel…

-_Toma_\- El cantante le dio un poco de pintura azul y una brocha. –_Esto nos funcionó a nosotros_-.

Scarlett asintió mientras tomaba la brocha y el bote de pintura.

-_Tony ¿me ayudas?-_ La menor preguntó al ex-militar, éste asintió y ambos fueron a otro lugar.

_-¿En dónde están Spencer y Mary?_\- Rajeev luego preguntó al cantante y al novelista.

-_Fueron a buscar una salida_\- Billy respondió. –_Llevan más de una semana sin volver_\- Ricardo agregó.

_-¡Y ya empiezo a extrañar a mi Spenceeee!-_ Billy fingió llorar y se tiró al piso ,esperando que alguien le prestara atención in-necesaria.

Los demás solo le observaron con una ceja alzada para después suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco.

_-Volverán…¿verdad?-_ Shanilla preguntó, Woods asintió.

_**-Mientras tanto…-**_

Cierto cineasta y cierta cantante ,habían regresado de aquella ciudad que probablemente sería la ciudad dónde más memorias obtuvieron, habían encontrado una pequeña lancha lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos ,tenía motor y para suerte de ambos, el padre de Spencer, Hugh Wright, le había llevado al castaño a un curso para aprender a manejar todo tipo de botes, el curso había costado mucho pero al fin pudo entender que valía la pena, ya que su padre le dijo que algún día de su vida le serviría todo lo aprendido…

Aunque no le sirvió para la vida, si no para lo que viene después de eso y además de una resucitación.

Llegaron a la costa de una playa cercana a dónde supuestamente se encontraba la ciudad fantasma.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que se encontraron con dos botellas de aproximadamente medio litro cada una y en su interior estaba un líquido azul celeste y transparente.

Pudieron notar que al lado de las dos botellas, se encontraba otra botella de vino color verde con una nota dentro, tomaron las dos botellas y Spencer tomó la más grande, sacó la nota que venía dentro y leyó su contenido en voz alta.

"_Estas botellas les ayudarán para liberar a sus amigos y el resto de la ciudad, lo único que necesitan hacer es añadir unas pequeñas gotas en dónde deseen pasar y el líquido se extenderá._

_No__ lo tomen._

_Con cariño._

_-Sus madres"_

Ambos se miraron algo confundidos en silencio por unos segundos ,hasta que la menor preguntó.

-_Hey, ¿para que servirán?-_ Mary preguntó.

-_Exactamente no lo sé pero no hay que tomarlo ni mojarnos con esto-_ Spencer respondió, luego de eso, caminaron un poco más, después de un rato se encontraron con un poste de electricidad, Spencer fue y lanzó un poco del líquido al poste procurando de no mojarse con el.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ La menor preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta.

Wright esperó unos momentos y luego tocó el poste, esperaba tocarlo y sentir la madera del poste, pero se sorprendió al ver que su brazo atravesó el objeto, luego fue metiendo su cuerpo en el objeto hasta pasar en cuerpo completo, ambas celebridades abrieron los ojos como platos.

_-¿Viste eso?-_ Spencer preguntó ,la menor asintió algo embobada aún por la maravillosa función del líquido azul.

Mary luego se acercó al poste y tocó el objeto, pero solo lo atravesó, físicamente era imposible y tenía que estar soñando para creerlo pero ahí estaba frente a ella la realidad, fue un poco difícil convencerse de que fuese real lo que estaba observando pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que estaba pasando...

Por un instante, recordó las películas de horror y ficción que veía cuando su niñez, dónde los fantasmas atravesaban los muros y las personas del futuro se tele transportaban por medio de un portal hecho e tecnología súper avanzada del año 2074, se le hizo un poco divertida la idea de que ella y Spencer fueran uno de esos personajes tan fantásticos que se habían quedado en su memoria infantil por tantos años hasta el día actual.

Luego ,Mary comenzó a reírse de sus pensamientos divertidos sin estar consciente de que

Dentro de unos veinte minutos llegaron de nuevo a la ciudad fantasma, quién sabe cómo pasó pero de alguna manera, el líquido azul abrió una especie de portal color azul marino y de un momento a otro ya estaban en su destino.

…

Spencer ayudó a Mary a alzarla con sus manos para que observara si no había moros en la costa –osea Madame X o Hoover-, ésta miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para después fijarse en cierto cantante y cierto escritor quienes jugaban ajedrez algo aburridos, pudo notar que estaban de un azul demasiado extraños, además su madre y la señora Wright les habían dicho que ellos también estaban resucitando, ni si quiera flotaban o se veían las cosas a través de ellos, decidió que no era momento de pensar en eso y decirle a Spencer que ahí estaban sus novios, le hizo una seña a Wright para que la bajara ,éste asintió.

_-¿Y bien?-_ Spencer preguntó ,interesado.

-_Ahí están los dos, no hay nadie allá arriba que este vigilando_\- la menor sonrió, el castaño devolvió la sonrisa y sacó la primera botella ,en la cual quedaba la mitad de líquido, lanzó un poco a la pared de cemento de en frente y pudieron traspasar la pared, Spencer subió con ayuda de Mary hacia arriba ,con sus manos subió al piso y su vista se fijó en Billy, Dios, tanto tiempo sin verle le había quitado hasta un poco los recuerdos de cómo lucía el menor, era cómo cuando a un niño se le ensucia su peluche favorito y tienen que lavarlo y según promete la madre, será dentro de poco, lo que en realidad es una eternidad para el pequeño y al día siguiente, el niño se levanta irradiando de felicidad para regresar con su peluche favorito…

En este caso, Billy era ese peluche y Spencer ese niño.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia la celda tomando los fierros con fuerza, el sonido del metal llamó la atención del par de celebridades que ya hacían dentro en una atmosfera gigantesca de aburrimiento, Billy reconoció al castaño y abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

_-¡SPENCER!-_ Billy gritó y tomó las manos el cineasta, éste tomó el líquido y lo dejó derramar todo en los fierros que los separaban no le importaba cuanto líquido había desperdiciado, lo único que quería era estar con Billy,los traspasó para abrazar con una fuerza increíble al menor.

-_Te extrañe…-_ sollozó el cantante, Spencer, a quien se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta por la tensión del llanto, solamente asintió indicando que sentía lo mismo.

Unos segundos después ,Billy se separó del abrazo para enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Wright para meterlo en un beso apasionado, ambos extrañaban la sensación y el sabor tranquilizante de sus labios ,uno disfrutaba del sabor a café y cerezas, y el otro del sabor a mantequilla de maní y cigarrillos.

No importaba cuan dulce o amargo fuera el sabor de cualquiera de los dos ,siempre, siempre era delicioso y placentero cada momento del tacto que hacían sus labios al conectarse.

Por otro lado, Mary subía con dificultad hacia el piso, al principio se resbalaba un poco pero al final logró subir para después encontrarse con los bellos ojos verdes hoja del novelista ,quién la observaba con una inmensa alegría y unas pequeñas lágrimas para demostrarlo con más pasión.

El mismo gesto se presentó en el rostro de la peliblanca y corrió hacia hacia la celda, cómo era de esperarse, traspasó los fierros en los que el líquido se había derramado.

Se lanzó sobre Ricardo y le llenó la cara de besos y lágrimas, algo que algunas personas saben, es que no importa cuan frías ,serias, fuertes o "indestructibles" mujeres sean, su debilidad siempre sería esa persona con la que confía, vive, ama, experimenta y comparte.

Su colonia era una de las perfecciones del mayor que tanto anhelaba y extrañaba oler de nuevo, ese olor, era cómo oler el agua salada de la playa recién acompañada de la lluvia fresca y húmeda, junto con la suave superficie del algodón.

Ambas parejas se separaron unos momentos después.

-_¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-_ Billy preguntó con gigante curiosidad.

-_Unos improvistos sucedieron en los momentos más inesperados, también nos encontramos con unas seres queridas- _Spencer dijo.

-_Muy queridas…- _Mary agregó.

-_Pero ya tenemos la solución a nuestros problemas- _Wright sonrió mientras le mostraba a los otros dos la botella con el líquido azul.

-_¿Qué es eso?-_ Woods preguntó.

-_Exactamente no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que hace que podamos traspasar diversos objetos y muros, no importa el material- _Mary explicó.

-¿_Y tienen un plan para sacarnos a todos?-_ Una voz del lado derecho de la celda dónde estaban ellos preguntó, era Rajeev.

-_Elemental mi querido Rajeev- _Mary dijo sarcásticamente.

-_Claro que tenemos un plan…- _Agregó la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

_**Yo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**_

_**El final ya está cercaaa**_

_**Por cierto ,voy a volver a hacer los capítulos anteriores, les quiero modificar algunas cosas, en lo personal no me gustó como quedaron –aunque haya recibido apoyo de parte de ustedes TwT- pero todo seguirá igual después de eso.**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ¡Mary CR les desea buenas tardes/noches o buenos días –y tal vez madrugadas- y toda su vida disfruten de su día! *hace arco iris con las manos***_

_**En fin.**_

_**Nos leemos hasta la próxima! :D**_


	14. El plan está Marcha

"_**4 Ghost 2 Loves"**_

**:0**

…**.. :0**

**¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Acabo de volver?...Qué extraño..…*póker face***

**En fin! Hi my Dears :3 He vuelto con el capítulo catorce, esta vez échenle la culpa a otros futuros fics en los que he estado trabajando, (no quiero sonar ruda) para las que no han leído mi Bio, tengo una segunda cuenta en FictionPress y pues…¡no he hecho casi nada ahí! Así que esos "futuros fics" son el material que tengo planeado para FictionPress y les he tenido que dedicar algo de tiempo extra. **

**Pero dejaré de trabajar un poco ahí para consentirlas a ustedes también :)**

**En este cap se me había ocurrido una idea...un tanto extraña pero pienso que es genial, así que me gustaría que en la cajita de comentarios me dijeran que piensan al respecto.**

**Muy bien ,ahora pasemos al fic ¿sí? Cx**

_-Muy bien, ahora sólo acérquense y escuchen con atención lo que van a hacer- _La fantasma vertió el líquido azul a todos sus amigos para que todos pudieran reunirse en la misma celda.

…

Lolo era una de las pocas que conocían el sistema de celdas de la ciudad ,pero a nadie se le permitía conocer información sobre ello, más los encantos de la rubia pudieron hacer que el guardia de ahí le permitiese saber más. Y Scarlett era una de las mejores hackers de la ciudad, conocía todo tipo de accesos y entradas diferentes a las celdas.

Así que su tarea era escabullirse sin ser vistas hasta llegar a los controles de Madame X, y, para estar seguros ,Tony les acompañaría por los ductos de ventilación y verificar que ninguno de los guardias les atrapara.

Billy ,Rick y Rajeev se encargarían de distraer a uno de los guardias de Madame X, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello blanco y un arma caza-fantasmas, Hoover. Hoover era quien cuidaba la entrada de los controles de Madame X y también que ningún fantasma pudiera escapar de sus celdas, así que la única forma de que Shanilla y Mary se encargaran de liberar a todos era que Hoover se distrajera para que Scarlett y Lolo desactiven los escudos anti-fantasmas ,y entre todos peleen con los demás guardias mientras Spencer buscara el paradero de Madame X.

…

-_¡Ouch! Fíjense- _Tony se quejó en un susurro para no ser descubierto, primero aguantó los tenis de superficie plana encima de su rostrode Buttowski ,pero cuando sintió los puntiagudos tacones verdes de Calorie, no aguantó mucho. –_Malditos tacones…- _Downey murmuró, mas no fue un murmuro muy bajo.

-_Lo siento ,pero tu cabeza me estorbó un poco Downey- _La rubia frunció un poco el ceño, la verdad, no todo de su actitud puberta se había esfumado ,en cambio, aún le molestaba que los demás se quejaran o maldijeran su estilo y Antony Downey no sería la excepción.

-_Ahora ayúdenme a subir, por favor- _Tony alzó las manos para que las chicas le ayudaran, cuando éste subió, sacó una radio de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

…

Una radio hizo un pequeño pitido y una luz roja se encendió.

-_Ya están en el ducto- _Spencer tomó la radio y habló comunicándose con Downey -_Tony, aquí Wright ¿me copias?-_ Unos segundos después recibió respuesta.

-_Aquí Downey, te escucho fuerte y claro. Ya estoy en el ducto con Calorie y Buttowski- _El castaño contestó.

-_Muy bien, continúen y que nadie les vea- _Spencer dijo, Tony dio una señal afirmativa y con eso cortó la comunicación.

…

-_Ten cuidado amor- _Billy envolvió en un abrazo a Spencer. –_Tú igual Bill, suerte- _Wright le dedicó una última sonrisa al azabache ,mientras éste último se marchaba con Rajeev y Rick.

_-Ahora hay que esperar a los demás para terminar esto- _Shanilla dijo. El castaño asintió y se ocultó detrás de un pequeño muro de piedra de un metro.

…

Hoover miraba hacía el frente.

Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, era cómo una combinación de gestos, preocupación, amargura y tristeza. Nunca pensó que él llegaría a todo esto…

Él era un hombre abandonado por sus conocidos, estaba solo, y lo único que le quedaba era la bebida y su vieja ouija, así es, era uno de esos hombres que jugaban con ouijas.

Cuando era más joven, uno de sus compañeros le quiso regalar una de esos tableros de ouijas, intentó jugar y poco después empezó a gustarle.

Pero un par de años después, se encontró con un espíritu demoniaco, con el cual hizo un trato. Aquel ser maligno le daría todos los deseos que le pidiese durante el resto de su vida si le servía cómo su "mayordomo" de por vida, pero los demonios son inmortales ¿no? Ni vivo ni muerto dejaría de servirle.

¿Quién era ese ser del infierno?

-_¡Hoover! ¡Quiero que en este momento revises la celda de BJC!- _Madame X.

Al llegar al mundo humano, el demonio femenino tomó el cuerpo de una pobre mujer fanática de ese tal Billy Joe –de unos 30 años de edad- ,pero el ser maligno vio algo, no sabía qué, pero vio algo en ese muchacho que hizo desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Si Madame ,en un momento voy- _Dijo en un tono de voz aburrido. Pero antes de que pudiera voltear hacia su lado izquierdo ,un sonido extraño provino de su lado derecho.

-_¿Hola?- _Hoover preguntó al aire, segundos después de no escuchar nada ,se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su lado contrario, y justo en ese momento, una piedra le golpeó la nuca y con eso cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-_Oh no, amigo ¿qué hiciste?- _Buwatti le golpeó el hombro a Bill.

-¡_Lo siento! Tengo mala puntería- _Billy respondió. –_Bro, además estaba muy lejos…y pequeño- _

-_Bueno, eso no importa. El punto es que nos des hicimos de Hoover- _ Woods agregó. El par asintió ,Billy sacó una radio de su bolsillo y habló.

-_Downey ,ya pueden continuar con lo suyo. Nos hemos ocupado de Hoover- _En serio que esta vez Cohen tuvo que esforzarse por no gritarle cualquier insulto ,pero eso sí, le habló en tono cortante.

-_Está bien, gracias idiota- _Billy iba a quejarse del _sobrenombre_ de siempre, pero Tony se encargó de no escucharlo cortando la comunicación.

Billy gruñó.

…

Las celdas emitieron un pequeño pitido indicando que el escudos anti-fantasmas estaba desactivado.

-_Hora de irte, y nosotras también- _Shanilla le dio una palmada en la espalda a Wright.

-_Suerte bro-yoncé- _Mary imitó a la joven indú.

-_Igual ustedes chicas- _Spencer envolvió a ambas en un abrazo.

Spencer atravesó la celda y se marchó en su búsqueda a por Madame X, la verdad se sentía algo asustado, veía a X cómo una loca maniática que probablemente no es humana ¿acaso de niña no la habían mandado a un hospital psiquiátrico? Le recordaba a Parker Crane ,un personaje asesino de _Insidium ,_era un hombre mayor que era obligado por el espíritu de su madre a matar gente para –según creía- le daría vida eterna, lo que le orilló a la locura y una cordura destrozada.

Siguió caminando por cinco minutos ,armado con un cuchillo de cocina y una pistola, hasta que encontró una puerta enorme ,estaba cerrada ,debajo de ella emanaban rayos azules celestes muy intensos.

En la puerta había una gran "X" y sonidos extraños salían de ahí, incluidos gritos de gente y una gran bestia comiéndose algo.

La curiosidad le mataba ,además su misión era encontrar a Madame X, así que se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta ,tomó uno de los pomos de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y lo que vio no le gustó.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 14 . Les dejo en suspenso definitivo :B Muy pronto subiré el capítulo 15**_

_**¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Aplausos? ¿Abucheos por tardar tanto? Lo que quieran.**_

_**¡En fin, los quiero musho, cuídense y hasta la próxima! **_

_**XOXO :3**_


	15. Final

"_**4 Ghost 1 Demon"**_

'_**Qui onda razita! **_

_**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 de 4G1D ,en el capítulo pasado nos enteramos de que X ¡es un demonio! :O **_

_**Spencer, Billy y sus amigos se dividen para liberar a los fantasmas, ayudarlos a conseguir sus vidas arrebatadas de nuevo y distraer a los guardias de Madame X los cuales también son demonios del inframundo, cuando esta tarea está hecha, Spencer va sin compañía armado hasta el paradero de Madame X ,y cuando entra no encuentra algo bonito…**_

_**Yyyy ahora parezco presentadora de Pokémon –si lo han visto, saben a qué me refiero-.**_

_**A responder reviews! (voy a responder los del capítulo 12, 13 y 14):**_

_**-AntoRodriguez7- **__**(cap12)**_

_**Me alegra que te guste! Es un alivio que siempre "por alguna razón" seas la primera en dejar un review cuando actualizo LOL.**_

_**(cap13)**_

_**Suuuper intenso amiga! :D –gracias por tu review-**_

_**(Cap14)**_

_**Pos ni modo, no puedo evitar ser tan deslumbrante *sonrisa presumida* okno… haha me llena de alegría verde las mejillas que te encante!**_

_** .94-**__** (Cap12)**_

_**AW gracias Maggie! –no te molesta que te llame así verdad?-**_

_**(Cap13) **_

_**Verrrrdaaad? *-* Graxias por tu coment! :3**_

_**-**__**AndryMidori-**_

_**Ci :3 me encanta! Pues aquí está tu capítulo querida :)**_

_**Me alegra que te gusten los fics me llenas de happines *w* :3 Cx**_

_**Blackangled está algo atrasado ,lo sé pero el problema es la escuela y mi tiempo limitado en la laptop. No tengo internet en mi casa –aún- y solo puedo agarrar internet del celular de mi mamá y ella se va de mi casita bieeen temprano y regresa cómo a las 8:00 pm/9:00 pm. Pero no lo voy a dejar incompleto y abandonado en la calle ,lo voy a continuar! Gracias por tu review :3 **_

_**Ok, ya que terminamos ¿continuamos? PD: hoy va a haber acción! :D ¡Yay!**_

…

_Siguió caminando por cinco minutos ,armado con un cuchillo de cocina y una pistola, hasta que encontró una puerta enorme ,estaba cerrada ,debajo de ella emanaban rayos azules celestes muy intensos._

_En la puerta había una gran "X" y sonidos extraños salían de ahí, incluidos gritos de gente y una gran bestia comiéndose algo._

_La curiosidad le mataba ,además su misión era encontrar a Madame X, así que se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta ,tomó uno de los pomos de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y lo que vio no le gustó._

-_¡Aliméntenme, humanos!- _No podía creer lo que veía ,una enorme criatura deforme tomaba a algunos fantasmas que antes eran parte de la ciudad fantasma por las piernas/cabeza/brazos y se los tragaba cómo si fueran osos de goma.

Era espeluznante, era un demonio de tonalidad negra, ojos brillantes color morado, un brazo era más grande que el otro, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de deformidades y grabaciones de símbolos desconocidos y tenía una lengua roja grande y larga.

Spencer retrocedió unos pasos, pero en uno que dio, resbaló contra el suelo ,haciendo eco con el sonido de la caída ,la criatura se giró y vio a Spencer, al instante se tornó en Madame X ,pero los ojos y algunas grabaciones de la cara no se esfumaron.

-_¿Cómo osas entrar aquí?.- _Su voz era grave femenina ,fantasmal y combinada con otras voces agudas, la voz del cuerpo de la mujer y otras desconocidas.

-_V…vine a…a destruirte- _Wright al principio estaba nervioso y algo asustado, pero lo último lo dijo con firmeza y valentía poniéndose de pie.

-_Vaya, vienes a salvar a tu "amigo" ¿no es verdad?- _¿Salvar? Spencer estaba confundido, si Billy estaba allá afuera distrayendo a Hoover y los guardias con Rajeev y Ricardo…¿verdad?

-¿_Uh?.- _Lo que sea que estaba dentro de la mujer apodada "Madame X" ,señaló hacia atrás y su sorpresa fue grande.

**-**_**¡BILLY!-**_El azabache trataba de salir de una especie de jaula transparente azul con forma de alma, o de lo que creían los humanos que parecía un alma. De la parte de arriba ,se podían apreciar flamas azules que se disipaban conforme subían y desaparecían en la oscuridad. A una lentitud extraordinaria ,las flamas bajaban haciendo que la _jaula de alma_ se vaporizara y su tamaño se redujera.

-_¡Quédate a la cena ,bonito! ¡Alma de BJC a la parrilla! Y tú no servirías nada mal de postre- _La criatura rio sobrenaturalmente abriendo su boca y mostrando su horrible lengua roja con líquidos azules esparcidos por el rasposo y maloliente terreno.

En un movimiento rápido, Spencer alcanzó a enterrarle el cuchillo de cocina en el hombro, al hacer contacto con la _sangre_ de la criatura –la cual tenía un viscoso color negro- se esparciera por centímetros de dónde se localizaban ambos, manchó su rostro y su cara, olía muy mal y tampoco se sentía bien.

X volvió a su forma demoniaca chillando de dolor y odio.

-¡_¿Qué y quién rayos eres tú?!_\- No recibió respuesta sino hasta que la horrorosa criatura dejó de gritar en volumen muy alto, le sorprendió que sus oídos no empezaran a sangrar.

-_¡Xaluby!- _La demonio volvió a gritar. -_¡Emperatriz del caos! ¡Diosa del pánico y el dolor! ¡Y tu peor pesadilla!-._

Billy se tapó los oídos y se acurrucó a el suelo de la jaula, tratando de hacer que las llamas no lo alcanzasen, era obvio que se estaba muriendo hasta el alma del miedo.

Spencer ,decidido, se lanzó hacia la criatura y aterrizó en su espalda, justo en ese momento le dio otra apuñalada ,luego otra y otra ,en total fueron cinco apuñaladas.

Pero de un momento a otro ,Spencer estaba en el suelo. Había sido golpeado por la demonio un par de veces ,y con eso fue suficiente para dejarlo débil.

-_Estas acabado Spencer Wright ¿por qué no dejas que te coma a ti y a tu novio y terminas todo esto?-_ Spencer apenas podía levantarse ,iba a pronunciar palabra, pero estaba tan débil que sólo cerró la boca para cerrar los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos al sentir algo cerca de su mano: la escopeta. Pensó que no serviría de nada pero quiso intentarlo, así que tomó la escopeta y tiró del gatillo hacia la el brazo de la criatura, al entrar en contacto, la herida dónde la bala entró se iluminó de una luz blanca y la demonio chilló todavía más fuerte de dolor, casi como si la estuvieran torturando. Xaluby se giró y su objetivo era tomar su alma y tragársela ,cuando de repente sintió otra bala, pero esta era una bala común y corriente, de cualquier modo u otro ,igual le hirió.

-¡_Aléjate de mi colega ,bestia!- _Ricardo le gritó a la criatura, detrás de él, estaban Mary, Lolo, Rajeev, Tony, Shanilla, Scarlett, y el resto de los fantasmas liberados –con vida-, todos con el ceño fruncido. Eran un ejército de resucitados.

-_¡¿Y qué vas a hacer hormiguita?! ¿Dispararme?- _Xaluby rio.

-_Exactamente. Pero con ésta no- _Ricardo lanzó el arma y la cambió por otra, ésta era grande ,de color blanco y una luz dorada dentro del cañón, en el rostro de Xaluby se podía ver una expresión de terror.

El ejército de resucitados tomaron las mismas armas y apuntaron a Xaluby.

-_¡Fuego!- _

Las balas brillantes de color blanco atravesaban el cuerpo de la demonio, haciendo que ésta se retorciera de dolor ,chillando y para defenderse, intentar aplastar o golpear a los otros.

Mientras tanto, Spencer gemía y trataba de alcanzar su arma, que era la misma que los demás resucitados tenían, pero no pudo.

-_¡Spencer!- _Mary corrió hacia él y le dio un frasco con el mismo líquido azul que tenían para atravesar los objetos. –_Tómalo- _

_-Pero…se supone que no debíamos tomarlo-_

_-¡Tú tómalo!-_ El castaño obedeció, se tomó el líquido, y al instante ,quedó libre de heridas y moretones.

-_¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?- _Spencer no entendía.

-_Te fortalece, sólo diré eso, ahora toma tu arma y encárgate de Billy. Los demás y yo haremos caer a la maldita- _Mary sonrió, el mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Wright corrió a la jaula para ver que aquella estaba casi consumida por completo por las llamas.

-_¡Spens sácame de aquí!- _Billy golpeó la jaula. El castaño disparó y con eso fue suficiente para romper la jaula.

En cuanto el azabache cayó al suelo, Spencer dejó el arma a un lado y abrazó al menor.

-_¿Estás bien?- _

-_S…si bro, tranquilo, no es para tanto- _El cantante fue interrumpido por los labios de Wright, al separarse, el mayor le sonrió.

-_Sí, si es para tanto-_

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó otro alarido de Xaluby, cientos de agujeros de los cuales ,luces blancas y brillantes salían disparadas, aparecieron, la luz bañó toda la habitación dejándola en blanco por unos segundos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, en el lugar dónde estaba Xaluby, ya no estaba la mencionada, se encontraba flotando la misma forma de un alma color rojo y morado, debajo de ésta, se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente treinta o veintinueve años de tez clara, cabello corto color morado y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido azul turquesa y zapatillas del mismo color, parecía dormida.

Algunos se acercaron poco, pero quien se acercó más para examinarla ,fue Spencer, y detrás de él iba Billy algo asustado.

Cuando estaban a centímetros del rostro de la mujer, ésta abrió los ojos con el rostro pálido y comenzó a gritar descontroladamente.

-_¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó la mujer._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Wright lo que animó a Cobra a gritar también, la pelipúrpura devolvió el grito, el proceso se repitió dos veces. _

_-D…dónde…¿dónde estoy?- _La pelipúrpura preguntó con la respiración agitada mirando hacia todos lados.

-_Tranquila, estás a salvo. Te poseyó una demonio que se alimentaba de almas humanas, pero ya está todo bien- _Hoover se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro_. –Soy Hoover, mucho gusto conocerla sin una demente dentro de su cuerpo- _

-_¿D…demonio? ¿Al…mas human…nas?- _La mujer se desmayó.

-_Pobre…no recuerda nada. Ustedes pueden irse, afuera hay una especie de transporte, suban a él y en un momento los llevo a sus hogares, junto con ella- _

Todos obedecieron.

Al salir, encontraron un autobús enorme, aunque ya todos conocían ese tipo de vehículo.

-¿_Un Flybus?- _Murmuraba una resucitada.

-_¿Cómo nos llevará eso a casa?- _Decía otro.

_-Muy fácil mis amigos- _Hoover llamó la atención de todos. –_Este flybus es cómo uno cualquiera, sólo que hay un pequeño detalle, éste flybus tiene la capacidad de conducir en el mundo tanto de los vivos cómo de los muertos- _Explicó el peliblanco.

Todos subieron al bus y tomaron asiento, por fuera ,se veía cómo un vehículo pequeño y comprimido, pero en el interior se veían filas infinitas al fondo.

Cuando ya todos los resucitados entraron Hoover echó a mover el bus y éste salió disparado hacia el cielo.

…

-_¡Adios Tony!-_Scarlett se despedía del militar con sonrisa enamorada, el mencionado le devolvía la despedida con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-_¿Te gusta?- _Shanilla le preguntó.

-_¿¡Q…qué!? D…¿de dónde sacas ideas tan ridículas Shanilla?- _Scarlett se sonrojó, su compañera sólo rio.

…

-_¡Parada en Beverly Heighs!- _Hoover anunció.

Billy, Mary, Spencer y Ricardo se levantaron de sus asientos.

-_¿Ustedes vivían ahí?- _Spencer preguntó.

Ambos cantantes asintieron.

-_¿Ustedes igual?- _Billy devolvió la pregunta.

El cineasta y el escritor asintieron con una sonrisa, los cantantes devolvieron la sonrisa, pero estas fueron más amplias.

…

Al bajar los cuatro, se encontraban en el cementerio dónde se hallaban sus tumbas.

-¿_Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?- _Mary preguntó en cuanto el bus se fue.

-_Pues ,hay que aprovechar de lo que nos da la vida, una segunda oportunidad- _El pelirrojo abrazó a la cantante.

-_Y cuidarnos más, no quiero volver a morir- _Spencer admitió mientras tomaba de la mano a Billy –_Porque ya tengo otra razón para vivir- _El castaño le sonrió al azabache.

-_Ah, bien, si quieres seguir viviendo tienes que fijarte por dónde vas en la carretera Wright- _Mary alzó una ceja.

-_Y habría que disminuir las raciones de coca-cola ¿no crees Ruíz? Nunca se sabe cuándo te pueden envenenar con una de esas- _El castaño rio.

_**-**__Aw ¿¡qué?!-_Lloriqueó la menor.

-_Es más, ¡en este momento voy a tu mansión a quitártelas todas!- _Spencer corrió hacia la carretera.

_**-¿¡QUEEE?! ¡NO!- **__La peliblanca persiguió al director de cine._

_Mientras tanto, Billy y Ricardo reían._

_**...**_

_**Este es el final mi razita de amores esponjosos ,no olviden estar super happies y no tomar mucha coca, fíjense en la calle cuando conduzcan, no acompañen a un amigo(a) que esté súper furioso(a) con otro conductor y no se queden solos mientras se cambian de ropa en el backstage :3 **_

_**Comenten cuál fue su parte favorita ,no olviden dejar review.**_

_**Espero les haya gustadoo, nos vemos en otro fic! :D**_

_**¡ByeBye Razita!**_


End file.
